


Red Line

by runielwink



Series: nielwink from indonesian [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CEO! Daniel, M/M, OCs - Freeform, bedmates to lovers, by december2812, innocent(?) sugar daddy AU, lawyer! Ong, originally in Bahasa Indonesia, translated with author's permission, uni student! Jihoon, woojin is jihoon's bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runielwink/pseuds/runielwink
Summary: Daniel hated rain.Daniel hated cold.But that man--Park Jihoon--liked them.Both the rain and the cold.The guy who hated the cold and rain too much is in love with the one who loved them a bunch; somewhere along the road, he learns that even rain also has its own sense of warmth ー that is, in a form of a boy who taught him how to walk past the thunderstorm he was once afraid of.





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Line](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/401580) by december2812. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

Daniel turned his face and chose to stare outside through the car's window.

 

Rain. 

 

He hated the rain. 

 

Cold. 

 

He hated feeling cold. 

 

He hated the need to find warmth with, sometimes, the wrong measures.

 

"Sir." 

 

Daniel turned and made an impassive face at someone who was sitting by his side, a young man leaning on him, asking to be spoiled. 

 

Daniel smiled thinly and put his arm around the young man's shoulder. 

 

"Shall we go back to the hotel?" 

 

Daniel nodded. He let the young man tilting his head up and kissed Daniel's cheek.

 

Daniel didn't care. This wasn't a relationship. This was merely a business. Daniel needed the warmth and this young man needed the money. Equal exchange. Neither was disadvantaged. 

 

"How long has it been since our relationship began?" that young man--Rio--asked in a slightly broken Korean. He was a Japanese who studied in Korea. 

 

Daniel recalled. "Two months?" 

 

Ahh.

Rio nodded to that.

 

They first met two months ago and Daniel had immediately made his choice.

 

Daniel pulled him along without getting close.

Daniel paid him without binding him. 

And, Daniel kept him close without having any interest in him. 

 

Usually, this kind of relationship would start being problematic once one of them started having any--

 

"I love you, Sir." 

 

Daniel retracted his smile, knowing how bad this was. 

He just hummed and closed his eyes, groaning and noting inwardly to ask his assistant for a new person. 

 

A free person. 

An unclaimed man. 

Someone who wouldn't get attached to his feelings. 

 

And, someone who wouldn't bother Daniel with his love confession. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"I need money." 

 

Woojin was startled.  _What is it this time!?_

 

"Help me find a job." 

 

Woojin tsk'ed. "Don't be crazy, you're already in three part time jobs right now." 

 

Jihoon shook his head. It wasn't enough. He still needed much more to live. 

 

"Jihoon-ah." 

"I'm not in the mood to get lectured, you just need to find me a job with good wage." 

"You'll get sick."

 

Jihoon tsk'ed too and took a milk pack from his backpack. 

 

"Even sicknesses fear me! They know I don't have enough money to kick them away, hahahahaha," Jihoon joked. It sounded pitiful, though. 

 

Woojin took a long, good look at him and Jihoon rolled his eyes lazily. He already knew that Woojin would say--

 

"Want to borrow my money for now?" 

 

_Ding Ding Ding!_

 

He knew it. Jihoon might as well be a descendant of an oracle, because these things just came to him naturally. 

 

"No need for that. Aaaah-" Jihoon opened his mouth wide, hoping Woojin would share the bread in his hands. 

 

Woojin sighed, pitying Jihoon and shoved his bread into Jihoon's mouth, who chortled in glee. "You haven't eaten any breakfast yet?"

 

Jihoon nodded, quickly chewing the bread and opening his mouth again. 

 

Woojin couldn't stand it and just handed over all of his bread to Jihoon disappointedly. "The bread is yours. You think I can still swallow it while knowing you're starving?" 

 

 _Hehehehe_. 

Jihoon chuckled happily and hooked Woojin's arm to enter the classroom. 

 

"Don't ditch your classes too often," Woojin nagged. 

 

Jihoon could only make a small nod.

 

Frankly speaking, he sometimes thought to quit school due to the lack of funds. But he didn't want to do it. Jihoon loved studying. He loved growing. He loved learning new things. 

 

If he had to let go of his education as well, he might no longer have anything else to live for. 

 

"So you did your homeworks, right?" 

 

Woojin nodded. 

 

"Let me see, pleaseee." 

 

Ahh. Whatever. Woojin nodded and turned to see Jihoon who was still smiling and munching on the bread. A few seconds later, Woojin's smile also appeared.

 

He took the stack of books which originally were in Jihoon's hands and let his best friend eat in peace. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

Woojin only responded with a hum. He just wished that Jihoon would always be healthy and strong in continuing to live on. 

 

In this harsh world. 

 

In this cruel world. 

 

Woojin wished that Jihoon would be able to keep holding on. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Rain.

 

Daniel wrapped his coat tighter and turned to see Rio who was preparing to step down from the car.

 

He had told Daniel that he had gotten an important class this afternoon.

 

In this kind of weather. 

 

"Sir, I'll go here." 

 

Daniel nodded, he saw his bodyguard had already opened the car's door for Rio and ready to lead him towards the college building without being drenched by the rain. 

 

"When will your class finish?"  

"8 PM." 

 

Daniel nodded his understanding and spared a moment to kiss Rio in the cheek. Rio giggled happily. 

 

"See you, Sir." 

 

Daniel hummed and let Rio go to make a small jog under the umbrella that Daniel's assistant brought. 

 

He made a long sigh.

 

It was cold. He hated cold. 

 

"Shall we go now, Sir?" 

 

Daniel nodded and started to close his eyes. He wanted to take a rest and let his exhaustion fade away. He wanted to arrive at his destination as soon as possible.

 

He felt his vehicle smoothly ran down the street until--

 

_Screeech--_

 

Daniel instantly opened his eyes when his car made a sudden brake. 

 

"What happened?" 

"Sir, I think I hit someone." 

 

 _Shit_.

In what kind of mess was he again right now? In this cold day. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon opened his eyes and instantly estimated that he might have fractured bones. 

 

"He has regained consciousness." 

 

Jihoon shut his eyes close again when he saw the suddenly blinding light. 

 

"Can you hear me?"

 

Jihoon nodded, but his head was still hurting so much under such a bright light. 

 

"You're in a hospital. There was a small accident in front of your university involving you." 

 

Jihoon still closed his eyes and tried to remember. 

 

_You're the doctor, the nurse, and-- who's that one?_

 

The tall man who sharply drilled him with his stiffened eyes. He repeatedly licked his lips, as if wanting to say something. 

 

"Do you remember your name?" 

 

Jihoon nodded answering the doctor's question, but his eyes never left that man who was standing right over there. 

 

"I'm-- Park Jihoon." 

 

The tall man sighed in relief when he heard Jihoon's voice and the color in his face gradually turned normal. There was a smile on the corner of his lips.

 

Handsome. His hair was messy and his pale cheeks looked so smooth. 

 

"I'm Park Jihoon," Jihoon repeated, his eyes weakly glued on that man as he continued to say, "And you? What's your name?" 

 

Silence. 

 

The doctor and the nurse frowned in confusion. 

 

The tall man looked at Jihoon with a small smile, then stated with his deep voice, "Kang Daniel, that's my name." 

 

Ahh. Jihoon nodded and closed his eyes again. 

 

_Kang Daniel. Ahh, is he a foreigner? It could be, he's freakingly tall, and--_

 

Why did Jihoon get so sleepy? He drew a deep breath in and went back to sleep almost instantly. 

 

It made the surrounding people chuckled and shook their heads. 

 

"He only suffers from concussions in his kneecaps and arms. He'll be fine." 

 

"But-- did he pass out?" Daniel only wanted to make sure. 

 

The doctor shook his head and noted in pity, "He was too exhausted. It seems that he fainted even before the hit from the car came." 

 

 _Exhausted?_  

 

"He was also in high fever, but we have given him the medicines and vitamins to help with that. Don't worry over it." 

 

Daniel nodded. He made a small bow to the doctor who left the room, leaving Daniel silently pondering. He stared at the young man before him and roughly exhaled when he recalled the incident this afternoon in front of the university.

 

When Daniel walked out of the car and found this young man sprawled on the ground and the rain hit his body.

When Daniel approached him and tried observing him up close. 

When his bodyguard lifted that shivering body to the car. 

When they rushed into the hospital and when those lips murmured sadly in his sleep.

 

" _Cold_." 

 

He was cold. He also hated rain. 

 

Daniel walked closer and touched the fingertips belonging to the soundly asleep young man on the patient's bunk. 

 

His fingers were cold. 

 

Daniel roughly sighed and pulled the blanket to cover the young man's chest and arms. 

 

 _Don't be cold anymore._  

_Don't look so miserable in the middle of that kind of cold weather._

_Don't-- let the rain fall upon your bare head anymore._

 

Then Daniel turned over to exit the hospital room. He stared outside the building from the hospital's halls. 

 

It was still raining. He hated rain.

 

Daniel sharply sighed. 

 

He really hated rain. 

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story begins. I've tried improving my translation as I worked on it, so I hope you're going to enjoy what Ayu (december2812), the author, has in store for you with this story~


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is clearly something indecent, I'm not going to sell myself--" 
> 
> "--for 500,000 won per night." 
> 
> "OKAY THEN! Where should I put my sign?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

Daniel immediately opened his eyes as he felt a smooth rub on his torso. Cursing inwardly, he yanked out Rio's fingers under his shirt which tried to incite Daniel. 

 

"Ryoto-" Daniel reprimanded him, as calm as he could will his voice for. 

 

"Can't-- can't I?" 

 

Daniel forced himself to smile and shook his head. 

 

He couldn't. 

 

This was what he was worried about. 

 

"I love you." 

 

That was Rio's fifth love confession in this week. How troublesome. Daniel finally stood up and stared at Rio's downturn head with evident disappointment. 

 

Rio didn't want to start it either, but-- he couldn't stop his feelings. How could he hold back from his desire to touch the man he loved when they slept on the same bed every single night?

 

Daniel had even returned his kisses several times, but anything beyond that and the man would definitely say no. 

 

"You knew the agreement." 

 

Rio hissed. That foolish agreement.

 

"You've agreed to become my bed partner, but-- not for sex." 

 

Rio hummed in understanding. He grumbled his apology and stared at Daniel's eyes, which conveyed that the man was no longer interested in sleeping. 

 

It was already 2 AM. 

 

In the end, Daniel just removed himself from the bed and took his coat. 

 

"Where are you going?" 

"You may continue to rest, I'm going back home." 

 

Daniel still spared a moment to kiss the top of Rio's head. 

 

He hated it. Rio hated it. He had heard a lot of things about Daniel before agreeing to this arrangement. 

 

Rio thought he was going to be different. He thought he could make Daniel open up and accept him. But he was, apparently, mistaken. He was still the same as a few others before him, Daniel's sleeping partners. 

 

Cuddling figures on the bed. Friends who could spend a peaceful sleeping time. 

 

Without relationship. 

Without sex.

Without feelings. 

 

There were only money and needs. There were only money and warmth.

 

Only those. 

 

* * *

 

Daniel entered his apartment and harshly roughened his hair up. He was still connected on the phone line with his assistant, who was forced to wake up by his call. 

 

"Find me a new guy." 

"P-pardon?" 

"A new guy. I want Ryoto replaced." 

"Is-- is there any problem, Sir?" 

"Make sure you find someone who understands their responsibilities." 

 

His assistant expressed his understanding and Daniel shut off the phone connection at last. 

 

Why was it so difficult to find someone who could make a business deal? Who could separate private and business matters? 

 

_Damn!_

Because that young man kept making troubles, Daniel had to accept the fact that he was going to be awake all night long.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin was all prepared to hit Jihoon. To yank his hair off. To--

 

"Cough!" 

"Ya! Chew slowly." 

 

_Ehehehehehe._

 

 _Man, this sucks._ "How did you get into an accident anyway?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head and gulped the milk on his dinner tray again. So it felt this nice to stay in the hospital. You only needed to pry your eyes open and food would be served in front of you. 

 

"I don't think it was an accident. I already fainted before the car hit me." 

"Huh?" 

"It seems I was frozen stiff, you knew how weak my heart is." 

 

 _Tch. What a load of bulls._ "How long do you need to stay here?"

 

Jihoon shook his head, he didn't know about that. A handsome ahjussi had come by yesterday, telling him to rest until full recovery. Perhaps he was afraid that Jihoon would hunt him and demanded hospital bills from him one day. 

 

"Who paid the hospital bills?" 

 

"Of course it's them. There were two ahjussi in all-black suits who came and told me not to be concerned about that." 

 

Woojin sighed in relief. 

 

Good, at least Jihoon could eat and sleep in better conditions here.

 

"Woojin-ah." 

"Hng?" 

"Have you found one yet?" 

"What?" 

"The job I asked you about-" 

 

Jihoon's reply wasn't finished, but the door of the room opened up and a man he recognized entered the room. 

 

"Oh, Ahjussi." 

 

The man laughed widely. He was Daniel's assistant. 

 

"Are you feeling better yet?" 

 

"Hng. I've eaten and slept properly here. This is my friend, Ahjussi." 

 

Woojin made a small bow and tugged his lips to smile. 

 

"But, Ahjussi, how long will it take before I can get discharged?" 

"I've asked the doctor, she said that you could get out of the hospital tomorrow." 

 

Ahh. 

Jihoon nodded and smiled. He looked at Woojin and shouted, "You hear that? I'm getting out of the hospital tomorrow. You have to find me a new job by then!" 

 

Daniel's assistant's brows were furrowed in confusion. 

 

"Sajangnim in the cafe called me and told me that I no longer need to come by. You know what that means, right?" 

 

Woojin nodded and checked his phone. 

 

"I'll go and ask sunbae. He might know a part time job that won't be too tiring." 

 

Jihoon uttered a tsk sound. "I'm not afraid of being tired as long as the payment is good." 

 

Woojin lifted his arm and was all ready to hit Jihoon but he held back. They laughed together and ignored the presence of Daniel's assistant in the room, who observed them both. 

 

_This Jihoon-- what if he tries it?_

 

_..._

 

_..._

* * *

 

Daniel arrived in his office with dark bags under his eyes.  _Shit_. He really didn't sleep all night. 

 

The door to his office room opened and Seongwu came in. 

 

"Are you OK?" 

 

Daniel shook his head. 

 

No. He had headaches. 

 

"I heard you wanted to find a new guy?" 

 

Daniel nodded and checked the stack of files on top of his desk. 

 

"Niel-ah." 

"Hm?" 

 

Seongwu licked his lips and tried to give an advice even though he knew it was going to be futile-- "How about getting married instead?" 

 

"No." 

 

His guess was correct. How complicated. This best friend--ahh, his client, was just too complicated. 

 

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" 

 

Daniel laughed and threw his pen.  _Don't be crazy_. He was still sane enough to pick his bedmates. 

 

"Jungha is looking into it." 

 

Seongwu nodded. 

 

"Just prepare the agreement papers like usual, my dear lawyer." 

 

Seongwu loudly laughed hearing that. "Then, have you found one yet?" 

 

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll find one today."

 

Daniel made a long sigh and tried to close his eyes. He was sleepy, but he wouldn't be able to sleep. Not without someone beside him.

 

Daniel noticed Seongwu's approaching presence, who pulled a chair and sat right next to Daniel. Seongwu took Daniel's fingers into his hand and grasped them. 

 

"Sleep. I'll be here for 30 minutes." 

 

Daniel smiled and slept soundly not long after that. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"W-what is it?"

"A job." 

 

Jihoon instantly nodded his head in interest.

 

"But, the job-"

"As long as it doesn't involve drugs or indecent stuffs, I'm all for it." 

 

Jungha--Daniel's assistant--laughed at Jihoon's antics. "You just need to accompany someone." 

 

"Ahh. Senior care? Feeding, bathing, and--" 

"No, no--" 

"So?" 

 

Jungha was a little worried, actually. This boy was a tad bit too noisy, should he just find someone else? 

 

Jihoon seemed to notice the look in his eyes. 

 

"I'm an obedient and hardworking man, Ahjussi."

"Hng?" 

"Just tell me what my job entitles, I'll do it well." 

 

Jungha roughly sighed. He licked his lips and started explaining. "Your job is to--" 

Jihoon blinked impatiently for the man to continue. He stared at Jungha with his clear eyes, twinkling with childishness. 

 

"--sleep together with someone." 

 

Silence. 

 

Blink. 

 

Another blink. 

 

Jihoon sharply took a breath in before snorting, "Ahjussi, this is a sexual harrassment already." 

 

Jungha quickly shook his head, trying to explain, "Not in that kind of sense, it's only about closing your eyes and sleeping beside--" 

 

"What's the guarantee that my job is only to accompany them to sleep? What if they want something else?" 

 

Jihoon glowered at Jungha, who was chuckling at him.

 

"Don't worry. My superior fired the previous man because that guy wanted something else. That's why he's looking for someone new." 

 

"You must be lying." Jihoon glanced and jutted his bottom lip in disbelief. 

 

"I'm not. This arrangement will be officially signed by the two of you while being witnessed by a lawyer." 

 

Jihoon tried to think about it. 

 

"You will be paid on daily basis--" 

"This is clearly something indecent, I'm not going to sell myself--" 

"--for 500,000 won per night." 

"OKAY THEN! Where should I put my sign?" 

 

...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahjussi: "Uncle", can be told to strangers.  
> Sajangnim: Boss  
> Sunbae: Upperclassmen, or someone who was on your job earlier than you regardless of age. 
> 
> Let's sprint until the end! As always, comment and like if you enjoy it, I'll be sure to keep the author posted about your feedbacks! 
> 
> If you want, you can just check the book in wattpad and votes and comments there all you like~


	3. March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

Jihoon nervously drew his breath when he saw the tall man in front of him. 

 

That man made a small smile while looking at Jihoon, whose eyes darted back and forth due to the awkwardness. 

 

"So, what's your name?" 

 

Jihoon turned around to see a young lawyer who just opened the button of his outer coat. He looked friendly and handsome, with thick black hair that he styled upwards. 

 

"Park Jihoon." 

"Okay, Jihoon-nim. I'm Ong Seongwu, and this man is Kang Daniel." 

 

Okay. So when would he get the money? Jihoon grunted inwardly. He had to send the money to his parents in Mokpo. 

 

"As Jungha-hyung has explained before, our client has troubles with his sleeping hours and, how to explain this--" 

"I know, Mr. Kang cannot sleep without someone else beside him." 

 

Daniel smiled at Jihoon's statement. 

 

"He has clinophobia." 

"Cli- what?" 

"He has the fear of sleeping and ombrophobia, the fear of rain." 

 

Jihoon narrowed his eyes in confusion. His mouth itched to comment. Such a pity, that man was really young, but he feared for so many things already. 

 

"We can still handle his phobia for rain, but his sleeping issue is a bit more- complicated." 

 

Jihoon nodded his understanding. He looked sympathetically at Daniel, who was just leaning comfortably on the couch. 

 

"So I just need to accompany him to sleep?" 

 

Seongwu nodded. 

 

"If you agree, I'll explain the other details, such as your working hour and wage." 

"Uhmm, can I ask something?" 

 

Daniel lifted his head and confusedly looked at Jihoon, who seemed to hesitate before speaking up. 

 

"Yes, of course. What do you want to ask?" 

"Is-- Mr. Kang gay?" 

 

Pfffft. Seongwu couldn't hold back his laughter when he saw Jihoon blinked cautiously with his hands balled into fists on his knees. 

 

Daniel glared already, but he couldn't curse out loud. Did the young man forget that Daniel was in the same room as them? 

 

"Don't worry, your job is to sleep beside me," Daniel grunted. 

 

Jihoon sighed in relief and nodded. 

 

"In that case, I accept it." 

"This contract will be terminated if Daniel says he wants to stop hiring you." 

 

Jihoon hummed his understanding. 

 

"Ask him whatever you want, he's a generous man," Seongwu whispered to Jihoon, who nodded happily. 

 

Neither of them paid attention to Daniel, who had been itching to listen in to their conversation. 

 

"So when will I start working?" 

"Tonight. You can discuss further details alone with Daniel." 

 

Jihoon nodded again. He turned his face and looked at Daniel, who smiled at him. 

 

"You can follow me to my room." 

 

Jihoon stood up along. In front of him, there were broad shoulders of Daniel, who would sleep by his side starting tonight. 

 

It was weird. They had only just gotten acquainted. They had only begun to exchange words. Jihoon busily thought if this all made sense. If this kind of thing was possible. However, remembering what he would get from this job cemented his determination. Let alone sharing the same bed with this Kang Daniel, if he had to be an alien's caretaker, Jihoon would definitely agree to it. 

 

There was no need for second thoughts. Why would he think hard when the way out was right in front of him?

 

_Accept it._

_Be useful, Park Jihoon._

_Just accept this job._

_And enjoy it._

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"So do I need to come here every night?" 

 

Jihoon fiddled around with the hotel room card that Daniel had given to him. 

 

"I never sleep at home. Just tell me where you are, I'll go and pick you up." 

"Okay."

 

Jihoon was still confused. This was the first time he even held a card to a luxurious suite room. 

 

"You have to be prepared to come whenever I call you, and you have to be prepared to go with me when I ask you to." 

 

Jihoon nodded. 

 

"I don't know if it's wise to say this, but I want to stress to you that--" Daniel licked his lip and looked at Jihoon's blinking eyes, "--your obligation is just to sleep by my side. There will be no sex whatsoever here." 

 

Jihoon had goosebumps. Daniel's firm statement along with his sharp eyes made Jihoon felt a little terrified. He nodded his understanding. He didn't want it to happen either. 

 

"I hope we can cooperate in a long time. I'm in a bind if I have to look for new ones again." 

 

Jihoon hummed to respond to Daniel's words. He was still observing and pondering. Why would someone as handsome and well-established like Daniel have so many fears in his life?

 

"Jihoon-ah." 

"H- hng?"

 

Jihoon blinked awkwardly when he heard Daniel called his name. 

 

"That's how I'm going to call you from now on." 

 

He smiled, with a small snicker on the corner of his lips. 

 

Jihoon could see now why those who worked with him before got trapped in their own baits. 

 

"Have you fully recovered?"

 

Jihoon knew the question was just Daniel being polite. He was a smart man who obviously thought that making Jihoon more comfortable would make Jihoon stay on the job. He only had to play along with him, right? They were going to spend a lot of time together, so shedding off the awkwardness between them would make the situation better, right? 

 

Jihoon's lips finally turned into a smile as he nodded. "The doctor has given me the permission to go home this morning. I feel great, hyung." 

 

Jihoon knew Daniel was a bit startled when he heard Jihoon's call for him. "How did the others use to call you?" 

 

Daniel pondered and twirled his fingertips. "However they wanted. I never minded as long as it was still something to call a person with." 

 

The two of them laughed, each with his own thoughts. 

 

This was a job. This was business. No one was taken advantage of here. 

 

Not as long as they stayed in their respective parts. Not as long as they stayed clear in their current feelings. 

 

Closing in, yet not binding. 

A clear relationship, yet free from one. 

And, sleeping together, yet without falling in love. 

 

They would be fine as long as they steered within those principles. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon looked at Woojin who was busy chewing on his bread. Today was raining as well. He intentionally asked to meet Woojin to tell him about something.

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Yes?"

"Are you all right now?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and bit his lip nervously. He wanted to tell everything, but he was also afraid that Woojin would get mad. 

 

"About your job, you can work at my place first. I still have another part time job anyway." 

 

Jihoon stayed silent. How should he say this?

 

"It's not that difficult, you only need to wash the dishes in the back. The customers are only crowding in the weekends, and--" 

"Woojin-ah." 

"Hng?"

"I already landed a job." 

"Really? That's good, then. Where is it? Cafe? Mart? Bakery? Or-" 

"At a hotel." 

 

Hng? Woojin narrowed his eyes in confusion. There was a part time job at a hotel? "Which hotel is it? Or is it a motel??" 

 

Jihoon shook his head nervously when Woojin's voice stated to increase in volume. "No, it's in Gold. Gold Hotel." 

 

Woojin's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and thought that he couldn't say the truth today. 

 

"What's the job?" 

 

_Hmmm. What should I say? Come on, Park Jihoon, think. What will be the job that makes sense there and can make Woojin believe you? A job that will make Woojin not suspicious, and--_

 

"Laundry?" 

 

  _Huh?_ Jihoon tilted his head up when he heard Woojin's words.

 

"Hng! It's laundry, hehehehe." 

"I see, good for you then. How's the working hour?" 

"It's great. I mean-- suitable." 

 

Woojin tried observing Jihoon. The man looked extremely nervous. Woojin glared and yelled, "Jihoon, you--" 

 

"Y-yeah?" 

"Just chill, man, I won't ask for a slot from you. Do your job well." 

 

Jihoon smiled and nodded. He closed in and pecked Woojin's cheek, whose owner instantly made a great ruckus. 

 

"ARE YOU FCKING NUTS!?" 

"I just want to show how much I love you, hehehehe." 

"Aishh! This mad man!" 

 

Jihoon laughed loudly and hooked his arms with Woojin, who still stubbornly avoided him.

 

Inside, he felt sorry.  

 

Because he couldn't tell the truth to Woojin. Because he couldn't just tell everything to Woojin. 

 

After coming to Seoul all by himself, Woojin was the only best friend that Jihoon had. He was sorry for now, but Jihoon promised he would tell everything in the future. 

 

Though he didn't know when, Jihoon promised he would. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

It was 9 PM when Jihoon stood in front of the hotel suite's door. He twirled the room card in his hands and inhaled. 

 

He just had to sleep. He just had to close his eyes. Jihoon nodded and slid his room card to open the hotel suite. 

 

 _Click_. It opened. 

 

Jihoon stepped in. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the interior of the suite room. 

 

"So you've come?" 

 

The room was extremely huge with a king-sized bed, and Daniel was there already. He wore a casual outfit with a magazine on his lap. 

 

"I've ordered some food, it's on the table. Eat up and take a shower, I usually sleep at 10 PM." 

 

Jihoon nodded stiffly. His grip on the backpack tightened. 

 

"It's awkward, right?" 

 

Jihoon turned to see Daniel who was on the bed. He faintly smiled and looked at Jihoon with gentle eyes. 

 

"Trust me, nothing bad will happen." 

 

Jihoon could only smile and sigh in relief. 

 

"Hyung, have you eaten yet?" 

"Hng?"

"We can eat the dinner together." 

 

Daniel considered his options before finally nodding. 

 

_All right. It's not a bad idea._

 

They still needed to erase the awkwardness of their first night, after all. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

Jihoon stepped out of the bathroom without feeling anything from his heels. He felt like floating. 

 

Scared. Nervous. And all the other feelings that gripped his chest. 

 

Daniel was already on the bed and fixed the blanket. 

 

"H-hyung." 

 

Daniel looked up, his smile appeared when he saw Jihoon approaching. He patted the spot on his side and called Jihoon warmly, "Come over." 

 

Jihoon finally climbed onto the bed. He looked at Daniel nervously, with the man immediately took Jihoon's fingers to his grasp. 

 

"If you want to go to the toilet at night, make sure to wake me up." 

 

Jihoon nodded. He was already told that Daniel didn't like to wake up finding nobody was by his side. 

 

Jihoon started to lay his body down and blinked rapidly in fear.

 

"Don't worry." 

 

Daniel closed in, hugging Jihoon's head and hummed in low vibration, trying to calm Jihoon down. 

 

"We're just going to sleep tonight and wake up in the morning." 

 

Jihoon smiled and nodded. He leaned his head deeper into Daniel's embrace and closed his eyes. 

 

It was warm. Fragrant. 

 

"Good night." 

 

Comfortable. 

 

Jihoon hummed and slept soundly that night. With Daniel by his side. 

 

It was the first night they slept together. 

 

...

 

...


	4. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought the air between them would be awkward, but no, Daniel treated him well. 
> 
> Really well, in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

Jihoon rolled around in the bed, stretching his body spiritedly. 

 

It was amazing.

 

The bed felt seriously comfy. The room smelled so good. The blanket he used felt outworldly smooth.

 

Jihoon giggled happily with his eyes still closed. 

 

He stretched his limbs again until his ears caught the sound of someone else's non-stop laughter. 

 

He opened his eyes. He blinked. He darted his eyes right and left. Then he made a huge yawn as another laughter came from the side of the bed. 

 

Jihoon turned around to find Daniel bursting in laughter with flushed face. 

 

"Morning," Jihoon called to him without care. He lifted his tee and rubbed the warm skin of his torso.

 

Ah. He was still so sleepy. He didn't even spare another glance to Daniel who laughed at his sight. 

 

"Did you have a nice sleep?" 

 

Jihoon nodded. He still felt reluctant to get out of the bed and rolled around for some more. 

 

Hey, they were already close, right? He meant, they already slept together on the same bed, it meant they were friends already, right? 

 

"Did I snore?" Jihoon asked curiously, scratching his hear and looking at Daniel's head shaking. 

 

"I wouldn't know, I slept straight to the morning." 

 

They both laughed.

 

Jihoon was grateful that Daniel seemed to be warm enough for a filthy rich man. He thought the air between them would be awkward, but no, Daniel treated him well. 

 

Really well, in fact. Just like brothers? 

 

"What do you want for breakfast?" 

 

Jihoon finally got up and approached Daniel, who was casually sitting on the couch beside the bed. 

 

"I don't usually have breakfast; I eat brunch instead." 

 

Daniel went silent. His face looked guilty and it brought a wide smile to Jihoon's face. 

 

"What do you have for breakfast, hyung?" Jihoon sat down on the couch across Daniel, who was still observing Jihoon. 

 

"I don't know yet, do you want to order some to try?" 

 

Jihoon stayed silent and chewed his bottom lip. "Can I pack them instead? I'll eat them in the campus on lunchtime." 

 

Daniel exhaled soundly. He looked at Jihoon who didn't even realize that his casual remark sounded so pitiful. "We can eat lunch together."

 

"Do you often eat your lunch with your bedmates before me?" 

 

Daniel nodded and took his cup of coffee. "I accompanied them to shopping or watching movies sometimes." 

 

Jihoon reached the conclusion. It wasn't that strange that those few people before him had ended up falling for Daniel, then. 

 

"Why would you shop or watch movies with them?" 

 

Daniel stared and sipped his coffee. "It's impolite to refuse the invitation of people who worked for me." 

 

Jihoon shut his mouth and continued listening to Daniel's remarks. 

 

"Consider it an employee's bonus?" 

 

Jihoon clucked his tongue several times.  _You're an idiot_. He shook his head and looked at Daniel, who laughed in confusion. 

 

"What's wrong with that?" 

"That's why they ended up falling for you." 

"I just wanted them to be comfortable while working with me." 

"Being too kind can bring misunderstandings."

 

Daniel went silent. He observed Jihoon who lifted his feet to the top of the couch and leaned his head on his knees. 

 

"So-- are you going to misunderstand too?" 

 

Jihoon chuckled and shook his head. "You need me, and to be honest, I need your money. I don't want to take the risk of liking you and end up getting fired." 

 

Daniel laughed unreservedly hearing that. Good, he finally found a match who could think rationally. "Ah, about your payment." 

 

Jihoon lifted his head up enthusiastically and waited for Daniel to continue. 

 

"I'll send you a full week's worth of payment. You can check it by yourself later."

"But, why a week? I've only worked for a night." 

 

Daniel laughed and got up from his couch. He leaned towards Jihoon and stroke his head, "I just want to make sure that you'll come again tonight." 

 

"What if I take your money and run off with it?" Jihoon exclaimed teasingly at Daniel, who playfully hit his head. 

 

"You're just impossible." 

 

Jihoon laughed out loud and so was Daniel. They ran towards the TV and watched some cartoons together. 

 

"Hyung, you like this cartoon too?" 

 

Daniel nodded and whispered, "I watch it behind everyone's back so that they won't find out." He smiled widely with Jihoon by his side. 

 

He was in a great mood today. The morning was fun and it wasn't raining either.

 

He was grateful. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

Jungha faintly smiled when he saw his boss and Jihoon chatting in the backseat of the car. 

 

"I told Woojin that the guy was interested in him, but Woojin wouldn't believe me. Even though that guy brought a full course lunchbox for Woojin every day." 

"Did Woojin receive them?" 

"No, but I did, and I ate them behind his back-- ahahahahahahaha."

 

Daniel laughed out loud along with him and slapped Jihoon's arm in response. 

 

"There's something else--" 

"Who is it this time?" 

"Still Woojin. He-- has a wound on his forehead. It's as big as a thumb and the scar still hasn't disappeared yet now."

"How did he get it?"

"His dad hit him for stashing some porns." 

 

Daniel started to laugh again, but Jihoon stopped him. "But you know, the truth is?" 

"What?" 

"I was the one who kept that stash in his room hahahahaha." 

 

Daniel roughly laughed and hit Jihoon in annoyance, who tried to avoid it. 

 

Ah. His stomach hurt. He even teared up from laughing too much. 

 

"Tell me another one." 

 

Jihoon firmly shook his head. 

 

"Why?" 

"We've almost reached the campus." 

 

Daniel frowned disappointedly and inhaled deeply. He turned to look at Jihoon who was fixing his hair, absentmindedly humming a random song, without paying attention to Daniel who laughed at him. 

 

"Have a lunch with me?" 

 

Jihoon pondered before making a small shake of his head. 

 

"I've promised to go with Woojin." 

 

Daniel conceded and nodded.

 

The car had already parked in front of Jihoon's university, and the young man prepared himself to get off of the car before Daniel held his arm. 

 

"What is it?" 

 

Daniel took one of Jihoon's arm and fixed the messy roll of the sleeve of his shirt.  "Eat something delicious for lunch." 

 

Jihoon smiled at that. 

 

"Buy the things that you need." 

 

The sleeve roll was all tidied up, this time Daniel pinched and squeezed Jihoon's cheek, who cringed in pain. 

 

"I've sent the money to your bank account this morning." 

 

Jihoon's smile blossomed and he made a small nod. "See you tonight, hyung." 

 

Daniel nodded and he looked at Jihoon, who stepped out of the car without looking back once.

 

"He sucks, right?" 

 

Jungha turned his head in confusion after hearing Daniel's remark. 

 

"He's noisy, but he's fun to chat with." 

 

They both laughed hearing Daniel's impression. Jungha was grateful that Daniel found a good match in his current bed partner. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

Daniel arrived in the hotel room at 8 PM. He was bewildered when he saw that Jihoon had already arrived, busily watching the TV while facing his back on him. 

 

"Hyung?" Jihoon turned his head around, making sure that the one who just arrived was indeed Daniel.

 

Daniel nodded and laughed out loud after that. Jihoon was wearing a facial mask and ate some snacks on his lap. 

 

"When did you get home?" Daniel hadn't even changed his clothes, but he made way to sit beside Jihoon and laughed again at the panda facial mask that Jihoon wore. 

 

"Woojin has a part time job, so I went ahead and watched TV." 

 

Daniel was amazed. _Where did this most random person come from, really?_ He reached his hand out to touch Jihoon's mask, but--

 

_Slap!_

 

Jihoon swatted Daniel's hand in annoyance. "Don't touch it." 

 

Daniel chuckled again adoringly as he looked at those round cheeks and lips which busily chewed some snack. 

 

"Do you want it, Hyung?" 

"Want what?" 

"Using a mask." 

 

Daniel stopped to think, but Jihoon had acted first. He took a lion facial mask and was all ready to put it on Daniel. 

 

"I haven't washed my face," Daniel protested.

 

"Ahh, don't mind the details. Our face won't become Hyunbin's even though we wear the mask all year round." 

 

Daniel gave up. He unbuttoned his sleeves and let Jihoon put the mask on him. 

 

"I'm a panda," Jihoon said ambiguously. 

 

Daniel smiled at that. He noticed the panda mask. 

 

"It's cute, right?" 

 

_Hng. Cute._

"Hyung's is the lion one." 

"Is the lion cute?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head and put it carefully on Daniel's face. "The lion is handsome, because hyung is handsome." 

 

The words made Daniel smile. He already leaned his head comfortably on the couch, listening to Jihoon's random singing again. 

 

"Do you have classes tomorrow?"

 

Jihoon nodded. 

 

"When?" 

"In the morning." 

"Ah, such a shame." 

"Why?"

"I'd like to ask you out for some midnight movie screenings." 

 

Jihoon blinked in interest. "Let's go then." 

 

"You have a class in the morning, though."

 

Jihoon instantly removed his and Daniel's face mask. "I can ditch them. Let's go!" 

 

Daniel laughed again and shook his head adoringly. 

 

_This kid, honestly._

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel leaned his head and turned to see Jihoon who watched the big screen in all his seriousness. 

 

"Whoa! Whoa!" 

 

Daniel snickered. Cute. 

 

"I knew he was the bad guy, his face is so hideous," Jihoon remarked carelessly without looking at Daniel. He was busy munching on the popcorn, though he fed Daniel once in a while.

 

"Are you sleepy, hyung?" Jihoon finally turned his head because Daniel hadn't said anything for a while. He took Daniel's arm and hooked it with his own that was beside the chair. "Then sleep." 

 

Daniel smiled and tried to close his eyes. He could feel Jihoon stroking his arm gently. 

 

"I'll wake you up when the movie ends." 

 

The noise inside the cinema was kind of loud, but for some reason, Daniel found himself getting sleepier. He turned his head down to take a look of his arm and Jihoon's strokes, which brought a smile to his face.

 

_Rustles._

 

Daniel also knew that Jihoon leaned his weighty head on Daniel's shoulder. His head bobbed repeatedly because he was still busy eating something. 

 

"Hyung." 

"Hm?" 

 

Silent. There was no answer. 

 

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked again curiously. 

 

Jihoon finally lifted his head and looked at Daniel with his downturned eyes before making a sad remark, "I'm all out of popcorn." 

 

Daniel laughed again. He tugged Jihoon's ear in annoyance, earning a yell and wide laugh from the young man. 

 

_He sucks. This kid really sucks, and cute._

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be like Jihoon guys, wash your face before wearing your facial masks. After all, we won't get Jihoon's face even if we wear facial mask all year round lolololol.


	5. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jihoon-ah, you knew I wasn't mad at you, right?"
> 
> Jihoon hissed. "You were mad at me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

_I'm the coward who meets a brave man like you._

_I'm the loser who begs you not to leave me._

_And I'm the fool who seeks for you even when I know you don't care._

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

The street looked terrifyingly empty tonight. 

 

The weather had grown colder and Daniel was severely against lowering the car's window, even just for a little bit. 

 

Jihoon obeyed. He turned to face Daniel, who looked nervous because the rain might come tonight. 

 

"It won't rain," Jihoon tried to calm him down. He turned up the heater of the car, wishing that Daniel would stay warm. 

 

The two of them kept their silence, making Jihoon fidgety. He felt worried if rain would suddenly pour down from the sky. "Should I call Jungha-hyung?" 

 

Daniel shook his head. 

 

Drip. 

Drip. 

 

The car's window started to get rain drops, making Daniel appear more flustered. He pressed the car's gas pedal and Jihoon didn't even dare to complain. The hotel where they stayed at was still a distance away. And Daniel looked even more uncomfortable to be inside the car. 

 

"Stop the car, hyung." 

 

Daniel turned his head in confusion, and Jihoon could see his pupils dilated in panic.

 

"Stop the car and ride a cab with me. You can't possibly drive in this condition." 

 

For some reason, Daniel didn't refuse the offer. He parked his car and stayed still when Jihoon turned his body so that he would face the younger man. 

 

"Don't be afraid, I'm here with you." 

 

Daniel was still silent. His pupils' dilation grew harsher in nervousness as he heard their car's roofs being relentlessly hit by the pouring rain. 

 

"Stay in the car, and--" 

 

Daniel shook his head. "I'll call Jungha, he'll be here soon." 

 

Jihoon sighed impatiently. That would take longer time than they needed. Jihoon took the initiatives to remove his coat and hand it over to Daniel, who was shivering from cold. 

 

"Count to 30, I'll go out to look for a cab for a moment, then we'll go home together." 

 

Daniel refused. He wanted to be mad. He wanted to lash his anger out and said that the rain just got heavier. 

 

"Hyung-" Jihoon put the headset on Daniel and looked at that man in the eyes. "Stay here and wait for me." 

 

 _Wait for me._ Daniel was frozen stiff. He tugged Jihoon's arm and tried to stop him. "It's raining outside, don't go out there." 

 

Jihoon laughed and cupped Daniel's cheeks which had started growing cold unnoticeably. "Stay here. I'll look for a cab and bring you home." Jihoon stroke Daniel's head and opened the car's door.

 

Then he opened his umbrella and stepped away from Daniel's sight. That young man stood on the side of the streets, trying to stop the cabs that passed by. 

 

It was cold. Raining. Jihoon turned around to face Daniel in the middle of rain and cold weather, waving his hand with his childish laughing look in his face. 

 

The music was deafening, but Daniel didn't care about it. His eyes still locked onto Jihoon, who stretched his arm out to catch the rain and smiling widely afterwards. 

 

_A mad man. Isn't he cold? He's standing in the middle of rain and ignoring his slightly pallid cheeks._

 

"Don't run-" Daniel unconsciously murmured when he saw Jihoon running to stop a cab which finally stopped at the street side.

 

He looked at the cab driver while looking at the direction of Daniel's car. Then with his short legs, he ran towards Daniel and opened the car's door. "Get out of there." 

 

Jihoon tugged the headset that Daniel wore and stretched out the umbrella towards Daniel. He even ignored the way his shoulder was drenched by the rain. 

 

"Hurry uuuup!" he grumbled in annoyance and pulled Daniel outside. Wrapping Daniel's coat tighter, he stroke the older man's arm. He had to make sure that not even a single drop of the rain would touch Daniel, who was still frozen on the spot. 

 

They both stepped across the rain before making small run towards the cab. 

 

"Aigoo, you're this big but you're afraid of rain?" 

 

Jihoon didn't make fun of him; Daniel knew that remark was meant to calm him down. 

 

A short moment after they both got into the cab, Jihoon quickly acted to rub Daniel's cold hands. "Seongwu-hyung told me that you got cold easily." 

 

 _He's right_. 

 

"He also told me not to let you get wet from the rain." 

 

_Right._

 

"He said you would hyperventilate, and--" 

 

"Your shirt... it's wet," Daniel remarked weakly, looking at Jihoon who grinned. 

 

"My shirt? It's not a problem." The young man laughed and shook his legs, shivering from the cold. It was almost 1 AM and the rain got even heavier. "We're almost there." 

 

Daniel couldn't even respond to Jihoon. His eyes were still focused on Jihoon, who was talking with the cab driver and laughed once in a while. His smile was wide. 

 

"Ahjussi, why haven't you clocked out yet?" 

 

He was friendly to anyone. Daniel stared at Jihoon's jeans which was drenched from the rain.  _Idiot_. 

 

"We've already eaten, right? I don't know why but I'm hungry again, hehehe." 

 

Daniel laughed hearing that and pulled Jihoon into his embrace. 

 

"Huh?" Jihoon made a startled sound, before tilting his head up, blinking as he stared at Daniel. "Feeling cold?" he went on a smartass mode and guessed. 

 

Daniel hummed and laughed freely when he noticed how Jihoon pulled himself tighter in their embrace. 

 

"Hang on, we're almost there." 

 

Daniel nodded and laughed as he felt Jihoon's hair tickled his chin. 

 

"Ahjussi, don't go home too late, your children must be worried about you, right, hyung?" 

 

 _This smartass kid_. 

 

"My hyung here is rich, he'll give ahjussi a big tip for driving for us, right, hyung?" 

 

Daniel just chuckled and nodded. 

 

_This sucks. Why is Jihoon so adorable?_

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived in the suite, the first thing Daniel did was to open his coat and ran towards the bathroom. He filled the bathtub with warm water and pulled Jihoon, who was blinking in confusion. 

 

"Why?" 

"Dip in, you got drenched from the rain and-" 

"You tell me to take a bath at 1 AM? You're kidding me, there's no way I'm going to do that." 

 

Daniel sighed impatiently and pulled Jihoon's ear who tried to run into the front of the TV. "Jihoon-ah." 

 

"Don't wanna." 

"Don't force me to drag you there." 

 

Jihoon sighed roughly. He finally relented and opened his shirt in front of Daniel, who quickly turned around. 

 

"Get into the bathroom, I'm going to call Jungha." Daniel took himself away and closed the suite's windows shut while complaining, "When will this shitty rain stop?" 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon didn't dare to lift his head while listening to Seongwu's scolding. 

 

"Why didn't you wait there? What if something happened?" 

 

He was annoyed. Pissed off. 

 

Jihoon wasn't a fool. He had tried to keep Daniel safe as best as he could. 

 

"Jihoon, you-" 

 

"That's enough, why are you still mad at him?" Daniel remarked with faint chuckle and pinched the chubby cheeks of Jihoon, who snorted annoyedly. 

 

"I'm not mad at him, I just--"

"I know you're worried, but it's not his fault. I was the one who took him out and it suddenly rained on its own." 

 

Jihoon lifted his head up and looked confusedly at Seongwu, who seemed panicking. 

 

_Did they go on a date? Suspicious._

 

"Jihoon-ah, you knew I wasn't mad at you, right?" 

 

Jihoon hissed. "You were mad at me." 

 

Daniel laughed out loud when he saw how Jihoon responded in a protest. His laughter got contagious for Seongwu, who finally came closer and playfully hit Jihoon's head. 

 

"Don't do that again. Wait for Jungha-hyung to arrive next time, and never ever leave Daniel alone." 

 

Jihoon nodded. His lips turned to a smile when Seongwu stroke Jihoon's head before going towards Daniel to talk. 

 

Jihoon felt sleepy. It's already 2 AM. Why were the two of them still engage in serious conversation? Jihoon didn't care, he finally ran towards the bed and pulled his blanket on. 

 

 _Ah, I have a morning class tomorrow. Let's skip it._  

 

He might even run a fever tomorrow and couldn't go to the campus, right?

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"I paid you to sleep together with me, so why did you sleep ahead of me?" Daniel remarked as he stroke Jihoon on his head.

 

The young man was fast asleep with his lips slightly parted. His clear eyes were hidden behind those shut lids.

 

Hmm. He hummed, scratched his cheek, and turned his body to face Daniel. 

 

Daniel kept himself still. He lied down while facing Jihoon and observe the young man's face up close. 

 

Sharp nose. Long eyelashes. Round cheeks. Red lips. Hair-- slightly longer now. 

 

Daniel bent over and rest his head on his arms, his body still facing Jihoon. 

 

"I paid you to help me sleep--" he slowly murmured and reached Jihoon to hug him, who was scooting closer. 

"But why have I come to think that it's a waste of time to sleep when you're beside me?" 

 

Daniel tightened his hold and took a deep breath. 

 

It was warm. Why was it so warm? 

 

Daniel could hear Jihoon mumbled randomly in his sleep. 

 

"Hawaii-" 

 

"Hng?" Daniel made a confused sound when he heard Jihoon. 

 

"Let's go to Hawaii--"

 

Daniel laughed and stroke the head of the young man in his arms. 

 

"Woojin-ah, let's go to Hawaii together." 

 

_Damn._

 

His sleepiness vanished in that instant. 

 

...

 

...


	6. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you've asked someone else, why do you even bother asking me?"  
> Then, he left. He wore his jersey in an instant and went somewhere else. 
> 
> Jihoon didn't even dare to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed. 
> 
> This gets better and better.

Jihoon lifted his head and looked at Daniel, who spent more time being silent lately. It had been around 4-5 days now. Daniel who used to be friendly became more quiet and even ignored a lot of his questions. 

 

At first, Jihoon thought it was his business matters, but it turned out he was mistaken. He found out about it when he accidentally overheard Daniel and Seongwu joked around with each other through a phone call. From that, Jihoon was certain that things were going well in his business, so why? 

 

Why would he turn quiet--and cold--when he met Jihoon? 

 

Like this morning, they both sat together on the dining table, with Daniel reading his newspaper and Jihoon busily fiddled around with his juice glass. 

 

Jihoon wanted to chat, he wanted them to spend time by having fun together just like when they started getting to know each other. But it was, apparently, a difficult thing to do now. 

 

Jihoon finally mustered up his courage as he opened the tablet that Daniel gave to him and tried talking to Daniel. 

 

"Hyung.." 

"Hng?" 

 

Daniel still focused his attention on the newspaper he was reading even without looking at Jihoon. 

 

"Can you help me out?" 

"What's wrong?" 

 

Jihoon handed his tablet over to Daniel and asked Daniel to look at the tablet screen. "My dad is having his birthday next week. Can you help me pick a present for him?" 

 

Daniel finally lifted his head. He looked at Jihoon for a few seconds before reaching for the tablet. There were many items on the display, things that Jihoon might have narrowed down as the options for his father's birthday gift. 

 

Daniel was silent. He didn't speak, but his fingers actively scrolled the tab screen. 

 

"Apparently, it's difficult to pick a good gift. When I didn't have enough, I've always wanted to buy him a gift, but when I have the money, I have no idea what to buy for him." 

 

Jihoon's remark seemed to catch Daniel's attention. The man faintly smiled and chose a white shirt before showing it to Jihoon. "This one?" 

 

"Wow, it looks good-" 

 

Daniel's smile became wider. He clicked a picture of another shirt in grey color. "Or how about this one?" 

 

When Jihoon saw it, his eyes widened prettily and he laughed. "Wow, turns out you guys have similar taste."

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"It's Woojin. I asked Woojin before and he picked that shirt too." 

 

Silence.  

 

Deadly silence. 

 

Daniel breathed in deeply and made a small nod. Then he put the tablet on the table and murmured, "If you've asked someone else, why do you even bother asking me?" 

 

Then, he left. He wore his jersey in an instant and went somewhere else.  

 

Jihoon didn't even dare to ask. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"Is there any problem?" 

 

Daniel shook his head, trying to ignore Seongwu who stole glances at him. They both were sitting in Daniel's office with the documents which would be held soon. 

 

"You're not good at lying- you knew that, right?" 

 

Daniel stopped flipping over the documents immediately and looked upward to Seongwu. 

 

"Your assistant told me your mood had been a mess nowadays." 

 

"My mood is always like this, I'm probably just too tired." 

 

"You're still sleeping well, right?" 

 

Daniel didn't answer. He licked his lip and forced to smile. "Of course I am, hurry up and get ready, the meeting will start in ten minutes." 

 

Seongwu could only obey him as he tidied up the documents on Daniel's desk and followed his best friend out of his comfortable room. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

"Let me treat you." 

 

Woojin glanced confusedly at Jihoon, who just handed over a card to the cafe waiter. He frowned in curiosity. 

 

"Whose card is that?" 

 

"The company." 

 

Jihoon smiled and bowed his thanks towards the waiter. He knew Woojin was still confused, so he pulled his best friend to take a seat in the cafe and started chatting with him. 

 

"You're weird." 

 

Jihoon accepted the comment. Woojin was someone who spoke frankly. He would speak anything that bothered him and Jihoon was grateful for that kind of Woojin.

 

"What kind of company would give their credit cards to a parttimer?" 

 

Jihoon smiled while feeling his forehead sweating. He thought he was ready to tell everything, but it seemed he was mistaken. 

 

"Jihoon-ah, tell me honestly." 

"My boss lent me his card." 

"I told you to be honest, right?" 

 

Jihoon lowered his head before making a small nod. He didn't lie, after all. Daniel did lend his credit card for Jihoon's use, in case he needed it sometime.

 

"You don't believe me?" Jihoon lifted his head and threw a sad gaze towards Woojin, who was still staring in disbelief. 

 

"Did all parttimers get a credit card? You think that makes sense?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head and tried to explain, "I haven't told you everything, right? He-- my boss-- was the one who almost hit me with his car back then." 

 

"What?" 

 

"You knew Junghya-hyung, right? After you left, he offered me a job out of sympathy. He finally introduced me to his boss and I was accepted to work there." 

 

Woojin still hadn't made any comment. His sharp gaze stared at Jihoon, who looked disappointed because Woojin didn't trust him. 

 

"I'm not doing anything dangerous. Stop suspecting me." 

 

Woojin finally chuckled when he heard Jihoon's complain, before teasing him, "You can't even tell apart suspicions from worrying?" 

 

Jihoon made a small smile hearing that. He knew Woojin wouldn't talk about this issue anymore. Jihoon reached his hand out to grasp Woojin's fingers and firmly exclaimed, "I'll return the card later. Besides, I don't need it that much." 

 

Woojin nodded in agreement and shoved a cake that just arrived towards Jihoon and grasped his best friend's hand in return. "So, anyway, what are you going to buy for your dad?" 

 

Jihoon kept his mum. This topic made him recall the sharp comment from Daniel earlier that morning. 

 

" _If you've asked someone else, why do you even bother asking me?_ " 

 

His voice sounded-- disappointed? Daniel didn't tell him with loud shouts or sharp glares. He just mumbled randomly and Jihoon turned confused again. 

 

"Woojin-ah."

"Hng?" 

"When someone is angry with you, what can make it better?" 

"Angry because of what?" 

 

Woojin drank his iced choco from the straw and frowned his eyebrows. 

 

Jihoon pondered. In all honesty, he didn't know what that was about either. But he was somehow convinced that Daniel was angry at him. 

 

"I don't know what his reason is either, it's just that--" 

"Have you apologized?" 

"Hng?" 

"There's nothing to lose if you apologize first. You have a sharp tongue and that sometimes pisses people off, so maybe it's an easy thing to apologize, right?" 

 

Jihoon almost threw his glass at Woojin's snickering face. 

 

But then he weighed the options. Apologizing. That sounded easy. Should Jihoon try it for real?

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

Seongwu clucked his tongue at Daniel who was still closing his eyes shut in his work chair. 

 

"Are you crazy? What the fck is wrong with you??" 

"Shut up." 

"Why did you reject the contract's extension with that company?" 

"I didn't reject it, I said I was going to think about it again after they fixed the report which was still unclear. I thought you were a smart one, hyung." 

 

Seongwu went speechless. He slammed the documents on top of Daniel's desk, whose owner was still leaning without care. 

 

"Daniel, you--" 

"Hyung, I can't just trust them only because we've been cooperating all this time." 

"You knew I've checked them, so you didn't believe me? If you delay the investment liquidity until next week, their company would collapse and--" 

"Hyung, that's not our business."

"What?" 

"I worked for profits, this isn't a company-slash-charity. If they want to ask for help, they should have been able to finish the reports that I ask of them, right?" 

"You-- so you _do_ have some kind of issue right now." 

 

Daniel made a slanted smile and shook his head. 

 

"You seem to be the one having issues, hyung. This is business-- don't use your heart. People will trample you under their feet if you're showing too much kindness." 

 

Seongwu was speechless. 

 

Daniel's eyes turned darker. That man directly took his leave, while Seongwu remained there in silent pondering. 

 

This wasn't good. 

 

It seemed that he had something to discuss with Minhyun here. 

 

...

 

...

 

Daniel entered the hotel suite with flustered steps.  _Damn_. His head hurt. What was wrong with him these past few days? 

 

Daniel's steps halted, he glanced in confusion when he saw a-- teddy bear? A huge brown teddy bear on the bed. He walked closer and just realized there was a smaller teddy bear there. He held it and his finger accidentally pressed a button on the arm of the teddy bear, and then--

 

"Rain, rain, go away~ Daniel-hyung gets mad easily when you come~ Go, go, go awaaaay~ ehehe." 

 

Daniel's eyes twitched and he tried to press that button again. 

 

"Rain, rain, go away~ Daniel-hyung gets mad easily when you come~ Go, go, go awaaaay~ ehehe." 

 

Pffffft-- 

 

Daniel tried to hold back from laughing. He threw his suitcase randomly to the floor and plopped to the bed. He pressed that button again, and-

 

"Rain, rain, go away~ Daniel-hyung gets mad easily when you come~ Go, go, go awaaaay~ ehehe." 

 

Hahahahahaha! Daniel laughed out loud when he heard Jihoon's voice singing so randomly like that. And then that snicker at the end of the song. 

 

How annoying. That kid really made him annoyed. Did Daniel have to listen to it one more time? 

 

_Boop._

 

"Rain, rain, go away~ Daniel-hyung gets mad easily when you come~ Go, go, go awaaaay~ ehehe." 

 

He laughed again. Daniel rolled around on the bed and adoringly hugged the teddy bear to a squeeze. 

 

_Peep. Blam._

 

Daniel turned around, with the hints of laughter still apparent in the corner of his lips. The suite's door was opened and there was Jihoon. 

 

He blinked in confusion while staring at Daniel's direction cautiously.

 

They both looked at each other in silence. They could see their reflections in the other's eyes, and-- Daniel was the one who smiled first. 

 

Jihoon breathed in relief when he saw the appearance of that smile, and that it was growing wide. He saw Daniel stood up from the bed and approached him. 

 

Daniel's steps were wide. He came closer. His business shirt was disheveled, and his hair suffered from the same symptoms.

 

"You just arrived?" 

 

Jihoon didn't even have a chance to answer Daniel's question when he was--

 

_Rustle._

 

\--hugged by Daniel. 

 

With his childish laughter, Daniel hugged Jihoon and stroke the back of his head tenderly. 

 

"Did you listen to it?" 

 

Daniel nodded and felt Jihoon returned the hug. 

 

He smelled good. Daniel smelled so good and it made Jihoon felt like he was drunk. 

 

"Where have you been?" 

 

They hadn't released the hug, Jihoon only tilted his head a bit and whispered, "I-- went out to buy some ice cream." 

 

"Do you want to eat some right now?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head and took a long glance into Daniel's eyes which were staring at him. "I bought them for you." 

 

"For me?" 

 

"Hng. I was afraid that the teddy bear didn't make you feel better, so I thought it was better to prepare some ice cream too, and-" 

 

Daniel didn't say anything. He only made a faint smile while looking at Jihoon who still explained enthusiastically. 

 

"I bought chocolate flavor, because people said chocolate could-" 

 

_Kiss._

 

Huh? Jihoon blinked in confusion when he felt Daniel kissed his round cheek. 

 

"Let's eat that ice cream," Daniel casually remarked and pulled Jihoon by his fingers, while the young man was still frozen. 

 

Jihoon looked downward and saw their hands grasping each other's. He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

 

The knot in his chest disappeared when he knew that Daniel had gone back to normal. His heart soared when he knew that-- Daniel had smiled at him again. 

 

...

 

...


	7. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon didn't want to become another Ryoto. 
> 
> Pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

That morning, Daniel creaked his eyes open. 

 

It was raining outside, but he couldn't care less because there was a Jihoon who was sleeping soundly beside him with his lips slightly parted. Jihoon's hair was messy. His red lips moved once in a while with incorrigible murmurs that Daniel couldn't quite catch onto. 

 

Daniel was still looking at him. The flick of curve in the outer edge of Jihoon's eyes was really pretty. Daniel stretched his hand to reach and wipe the corner of those eyes before smiling. Daniel's butterfly touch trailed down to the cheek of the young man, who finally opened his eyes lazily. 

 

"What's up?"

 

Daniel shook his head while faintly chuckling. 

 

"Are you cold?" Jihoon asked with eyes not yet fully opened. 

 

"Hng," Daniel lied. He wasn't. He just uttered the word because he knew when he complained about the cold, Jihoon would--

 

_Grasp._

 

 _\--_ hug him. 

 

Jihoon tightened his hold and pushed his head to get into Daniel's embrace. 

 

"Still cold now?" 

 

Daniel grinned from ear to ear and shook his head. He fully wrapped his arms around Jihoon and hesitantly pressed a light kiss. 

 

"Hyung--" 

"Hm?" 

"Would you go with me to buy my dad's present this afternoon?" 

 

Daniel tucked his head down and tried to sharpen his hearing. He was worried that Jihoon was sleep talking. But Jihoon apparently wasn't, because he looked at Daniel while blinking innocently. 

 

"Can you?"

 

Daniel firmly nodded. Of course he could. 

 

"You're not busy?" 

"No. I can take you around." 

 

Daniel didn't remember anything else. He even forgot that he had an important meeting today with Seongwu and the company that he had problems with the day before. 

 

It wasn't an issue. Daniel could move the schedule sometimes later. It was a simple thing to do. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel looked at Jihoon who busied himself with the two shirts in his hands. 

 

"They're both nice, right?" 

 

Daniel firmly nodded. He simply followed Jihoon's steps and stood right beside him all the time. Sometimes, he fixed Jihoon's hair that turned messy due to the young man's habit to roughly run his hand through it. 

 

"My dad likes bright color better, so how about the white one?" 

 

Daniel smiled hearing Jihoon's question. Did that mean Jihoon would listen only to his suggestion? 

 

"Hyung." 

"Hng, the white one is nice." 

 

Jihoon nodded and put the black shirt that he held previously to the counter. "Which one do you like better, hyung?" 

 

"Me?" 

"Hng. I'm going to buy one for you."

 

Daniel laughed again, circled his arm around Jihoon and toyed with the cheek that wasn't too far from Daniel's fingers. "I'll take whatever you give to me." 

 

It was Jihoon's turn to laugh. He turned around and saw Daniel who was humming a tune. Whoever saw Daniel would realize that he was in a good mood today.

 

They both laughed together, walking side by side until the sound from Daniel's phone disrupted the moment for them both. Daniel reached for his phone and kept Jihoon from moving away. 

 

"Hello-" 

"Sir." 

 

Daniel didn't say anything. He knew this voice, of course. Ryoto. 

 

"Can we meet up and talk?" 

 

Daniel still didn't reply. He faced Jihoon and looked at the young man who seemed curious about the conversation. 

 

"You can contact my assistant-" 

"Did you move into another hotel?" 

 

Daniel finally removed his hold on Jihoon while walking away, but not before handing over his card to the store clerk. 

 

He threw a tiny smile at Jihoon before saying to his phone, "Speak." 

 

That was the only thing that Jihoon could hear.

Because after that, Daniel exited the store and left him alone. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Daniel re-entered the store. He walked towards Jihoon, who was sitting still with two different shopping bags beside his legs. 

 

"It's yours." 

 

Daniel took his card that Jihoon handed over. "Do you want to buy anything else?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head and took his shopping bags. "I paid with my own money just now." 

"Why?"

"I bought one for you too. It's nothing expensive, so don't ask me how much it costed." 

 

Daniel held back from smiling when he heard that and walked alongside Jihoon.

 

Jihoon glanced at Daniel and licked his lip because he wanted to ask Daniel. To be honest, he was curious because Daniel never avoided him whenever he received any calls before. 

 

"You're not curious about who called me before?" 

 

So Daniel wasn't that oblivious. 

 

"If I am, will you tell me?" 

 

 _Of course_. Daniel took the shopping bags in Jihoon's hand and decided to hold the young man's hand, which felt a bit cold.

 

Jihoon didn't avoid the gesture, letting Daniel to grasp his now empty hands. 

 

"It was-- Ryoto. My bedmate before you." 

 

Jihoon turned around and looked at Daniel, who faintly smiled. 

 

"We worked together for two to three months."

"What did he say in the phone?" 

"That he wanted to see me." 

 

Jihoon went silent. He wanted to pull his hand away, but Daniel tightly held on to it. 

 

"I've refused it." 

 

Jihoon didn't say anything. His clear eyes looked at Daniel as if doubting the man. 

 

"Did-- did he stay in the same room that I'm staying in?" 

 

Daniel shook his head and took Jihoon to enter to watch store. 

 

"No, it was a different hotel."

 

Jihoon still didn't respond. His eyes were still focused at Daniel, who finally looked back at him. 

 

"I'm not lying." 

 

Jihoon was uninterested to reply. He just bitterly smiled and sat on one of the comfortable cushioned chairs in that store. 

 

"Can you help me choose a gift?" 

"For whom?"

"Your dad." 

_Hng?_

 

Jihoon's eyes widened as he looked at Daniel confusedly. The man chuckled with wide grin. 

 

"Just say that it's my thanks." 

"Thanks?" 

"For raising you to be an extraordinary young man that you are today." 

 

Daniel laughed unreservedly. His eyes narrowed into crescents, with the sound of laughter that tingled Jihoon's senses. 

 

Jihoon blinked and tried to avoid any eye contact with Daniel, who sometimes pinched his cheek. Jihoon wanted his brain to think harder. He wanted his heart to freeze from this kind of issue. He didn't want to become Ryoto, who got left behind by Daniel for someone new in the end. He didn't want to look pathetic like Ryoto who still wanted to meet him even though their business arrangement was over. 

 

Jihoon didn't want to become another Ryoto. 

 

Pathetic. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun was all prepared to launch his shoes in Seongwu's direction, who could only blink in confusion. 

 

For the love of God. 

 

Seongwu told him the night before a long, deep story and said that Minhyun had better come to Korea right away because Daniel seemed to have some issues. 

 

Minhyun wanted to kill him. He even made it his priority to take the earliest flight from Japan only from Seongwu's words, but--

 

"Did you come, hyung? Why didn't you say anything? I could pick you up."

 

\--Daniel appeared to be all fine and dandy. 

 

He hadn't even stopped smiling all this time while looking at a shirt that who knew where it came from. 

 

Minhyun could only smile stiffly, take a seat beside Seongwu, and pinched the man hard on his back. 

 

Ah-

Seongwu knew he had to be able to endure the pain. He could only force his smile and looked at Daniel, who threw a confused blink at him. 

 

"Where did you get that shirt? Let me see-" 

 

 _Smack_. Daniel slapped Seongwu's hand away, which was almost in touch with his shirt. 

 

"Don't touch it, it's mine." 

"Hey, it's only a shirt." 

"I said, don't touch it." 

 

Daniel stuck his tongue out in annoyance to Seongwu and lifted his head to see Minhyun staring at him. 

 

"Niel." 

"Hm?"

"I heard you found a new sleeping partner?" 

 

Daniel nodded. A wide smile appeared on his face. "He's as old as Mina. You know, yesterday he made a mistake and now he gave me a present to apologize." 

 

This was why Seongwu needed Minhyun here. Daniel would obediently spill everything out if Minhyun was the one asking.

 

Daniel still laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "He-- opened his mouth when he sleeps, his hobby is watching cartoons, and he likes to apply an animal-print masks." 

 

Minhyun's lips turned into a smile while his observant eyes didn't leave a single detail out. "Did he know about your circumstances?" 

 

Daniel hummed and looked into Minhyun's eyes before stating, "He's doing an awesome job, hyung." 

 

Minhyun sighed in relief. That was all he needed to hear. The three of them were chatting that afternoon, until Daniel's office's door opened not long after, and--

 

"OPPAAAAA!" 

 

Seongwu almost choked on his tea when he heard that shout. 

 

The three of them turned their heads before smiling widely. There was a pretty girl with big doe eyes over there, staring back at them. Daniel was the one who stood up first, walking towards the girl--Mina--and squeezed her in a hug. 

 

"When did you arrive?" Daniel laughed and stroke Mina's head, who hopped around from her joy. 

 

"This afternoon, hehehe." 

 

Minhyun and Seongwu smiled at those siblings. They both looked adorable together, even though they weren't blood-related. 

 

Kang Daniel and Kang Mina. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"You won't return to the hotel tonight?" Jihoon asked for confirmation. He bit his fingernails and waited for Daniel to explain the situation to him. 

 

"My sister came, I'll be staying at my house tonight." 

 

 _Ahh. I see._ Jihoon looked downwards in silence. 

 

"Jihoon-ah?" 

"Hng, all right." 

 

Jihoon opened the suite's window and saw the rain droplets clinging to the window. It was raining quite heavily outside. This sucked, because whenever it rained, his mind could only think about a single man. 

 

"Don't sleep too late."

"Hm." 

"Don't miss me too much, hehehe." 

 _That idiot still has the gall to joke around_. 

"Good night, see you tomorrow." 

 

Jihoon deeply inhaled and stated with a low voice, "See you tomorrow, sleep well tonight." 

 

_Beep._

The connection was cut and Jihoon was left alone with his thoughts. 

 

Pathetic, why did he feel so sad tonight?

 

...

 

...


	8. August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

"Oppa."

 

Daniel turned around towards Mina's single bed beside Daniel's own. This felt a bit amusing. This bed now looked so small due to his all grown and tall physique.

 

"When was the last time we slept in this room?"

 

Daniel recalled his memory and laughed out loud. They did use this room until Mina was 13 years old.

 

"Remember the moment you first came into this house?"

 

Of course. How could Daniel ever forget that? Daniel was about 10 years old at that time. He had come to this house and met Mina who had hidden behind her mother's back for the first time.

 

"You-- were so annoying back then."

 

Daniel laughed again. Mina's speech pattern sounded a lot like someone's.

 

"You wouldn't talk to anyone besides Mom."

 

Right. That was because Mina's mother was the doctor who had taken care of him back then.

 

"You would scream when you heard the sound of rain and Mom would cry seeing you like that."

"Didn't that go for you too?"

"I wasn't crying from being sad. You were too scary at that time."

 

Daniel got annoyed. He wanted nothing but tugging Mina's cheek harshly as the girl giggled without any reservation.

 

"Oppa, you didn't even have a friend. You would get angry when people touched you, and-- do you remember when Dad bought me a bicycle?"

 

"Yes, I remember." Daniel smiled and looked at Mina somberly as the girl had started crying.

 

She got up from his bed and went to Daniel's. Daniel hugged her adoringly.

 

"It was the day Oppa spoke to me for the first time."

 

Daniel faintly smiled from Mina's remark. He patted Mina's head, who was still crying just like she had done when they were small kids.

 

"You-- got drenched in the middle of heavy rain to save me, who was crying hard because I fell down from the stupid bicycle that Dad bought."

 

"You were always such a crybaby." They both laughed with clear eyes which blinked solemnly.

 

"You told me to climb to your back and said-- [ _I'm your oppa starting from today._ ]" She started crying again and let Daniel laughed at her teasingly. 

 

"So why did you suddenly start talking about this?" 

 

Mina lifted his face up and smiled at Daniel. "It's just that-- I'm really grateful. Because Kang Daniel is my brother and I'm really grateful for that." 

 

Daniel patted Mina's cheek and looked at the clock which showed that it was almost 11 PM. 

 

"I heard that- you have a new sleeping partner?" 

 

Daniel nodded. He slightly regretted the fact that he needed to talk about this topic with Mina. 

 

"Oppa, look at me."

 

Daniel looked downwards into Mina's clear eyes.

 

"You know that you can't stay like this forever." 

"I know."

"Please get married, or-" 

"I won't get married or anything like that." 

"Why?" 

 

Daniel licked his lip and shook his head again. "I don't want to." 

 

"There's nothing wrong about relying on someone else. You-- did an amazing job in keeping our family safe. I'm sure you can also protect the person you're going to marry one day."

 

The misery in Daniel's eyes grew even deeper. 

 

No. Daniel couldn't protect anyone. 

 

"The 10-year old Daniel is different than this Daniel in front of me." 

 

Daniel shook his head. 

 

No. In fact, he had gotten even worse. 

 

"I can't protect anyone." 

"You've protected me." 

"But-"

"It's not that you can't, oppa. You're just afraid to try." 

 

Daniel stared at Mina as he felt his eyes stung. 

 

"At least the 10-year old Daniel tried to protect his mother." Mina cried again. She rubbed Daniel's cheek and continued her sentences, "At least, 10-year old Daniel tried to open his heart for me, Mom, and Dad." 

 

Daniel started to cry too when he heard the sound of rain patter against the window of their room. 

 

"Don't be afraid." Mina hugged Daniel and stroke his head softly. "It wasn't your fault. You've tried everything to save her." 

 

Daniel's cry grew harsher when he recalled that day. 

When the mother who had raised him, had brought him to climb the mountain for Daniel's birthday celebration. 

 

" _Eomma-_ " 

 

It had been raining heavily, at that time. The 10-year old Daniel could remember that much. Sudden gust of wind had come, forcing the both of them to take shelter under a lush tree. 

 

" _We can see the peak soon._ " His mother had been keeping a jar of warm seaweed soup that she had planned to consume together with Daniel as soon as they arrived at the peak. 

 

But the rain had grown heavier. 

 

Daniel still remembered, the hand holding his. The hold that he had been powerless to prevent from letting go of him because Daniel's beanie had gotten blown by the wind.

 

_"Wait for me here."_

 

_Daniel shook his head, but his mother was more worried that her son would become colder without his knit beanie. She walked under the rain with a tiny umbrella, and--_

 

_Thud._

 

_She had fallen._

 

_Daniel remembered seeing his mother whimper with bleeding head due to being bumped against the mountain rocks. Daniel ran to approach her. Under the rain._

 

_The 10-year old Daniel cried until his voice was hoarse and tried to wipe away the blood that kept flowing from his mother's head._

 

_That day, the rain was pouring down heavily._

 

_That day, it was really cold._

 

_Daniel had tried to pull his mother's body with the strength of a ten year old boy. He had lost all strength from his arms. He had shed all the tears he could possibly have. Daniel had bitten his bleeding lip as he kept trying to pull his mother, but it had been futile._

 

_"Eomma- sobs. Eomma-"_

 

_Rain. Cold._

 

_The 10-year old boy finally crouched down and hugged his mother in the middle of the pouring rainstorm with the long prayers that he never stopped murmuring._

 

_His mother's body grew cold. The jar filled with the seaweed soup had disappeared somewhere. Daniel could only cry harder and hug his mother who only grew colder and colder with pale blue lips._

 

_"Eomma."_

 

_He ran out of tears._

 

_Daniel took his mother's fingers to his grasp and kissed them. Wishing his grasp would earn a response. Wishing his mother would rub his cold hands until they got warmer._

 

_Daniel looked up to the sky._ _Staring emptily at the rain that poured down on his shivering body and his mother who could no longer keep her breath even._

 

_His mother was still breathing._

 

Anyone, help my mom.

Anyone, help me.

 

_Daniel cried harder. Thinking that his mother who had been protecting him alone would leave him first._

 

_Daniel tried to pull his mother again, but it was still the same._

 

_He failed._

 

_He had run out of strength._

 

_He fell asleep without remembering anything._

 

_He only knew that when he woke up, there was a beautiful doctor who held his hand while crying._

 

_"Are you all right?"_

 

_Daniel kept mum._

_The lady reached her hand out to stroke Daniel's head. "Go back to sleep."_

 

_Daniel shook his head. His eyes became wet again. "Ssaem," Daniel wanted to ask how his mother was doing._

 

_But he was scared. Terrified of the answer he would get._

 

_Daniel shut his eyes close and sobbed harshly._

 

_He knew he was alone._

_He knew he was left behind._

 

_Daniel thought that he would spend all his life while being lonely._

 

_Without his mother. Without his father. Only himself, along with the memory of how terrifying cold and being alone without anyone by his side really was._

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon lied down while staring at Daniel's suite's ceiling. 

 

So quiet. It was almost 1 AM. And it was raining heavily outside.

 

_Can Daniel get some sleep?_

 

Jihoon pulled Daniel teddy bear and looked at it. "Are you cold?" he asked in low tone, bringing the bear into his embrace and stroking it softly. "Why are you not here tonight?" he remarked carelessly. 

 

The corner of his eyes had gotten wet. He was reminded by Daniel's chuckle and embrace. Jihoon wanted to cry when thinking of the possibility that one day, he would truly be kicked away and couldn't receive Daniel's hug anymore. 

 

His chest hurt so bad. 

 

_Jihoon, don't like him._

 

He wanted to keep saying that. 

 

 _Jihoon, you can't like him_. 

 

He wanted to keep thinking like that. 

 

Because if he fell into that hole, he was bound to lose a lot of things. 

 

The money he needed. A comfortable place to stay. Guaranteed food, and-- Daniel's presence itself. 

 

Jihoon didn't know why he cried like this. He squeezed the teddy bear that, unfortunately, smelled like Daniel. 

 

Daniel, who was warm.  

Easily amused. 

Who liked to stare at him for a long time. 

 

Jihoon cringed from the misery and sobbed until he heard the sound of the suite's door opening. 

 

Jihoon immediately got up and widened his eyes in astonishment when he saw who just came in. 

 

Daniel. 

 

The corner of Jihoon's lips turned downwards and he cried when he saw Daniel's drenched coat and damp hair. 

 

It was raining outside. And Daniel was cold.

 

Jihoon got off from the bed and ran to hug Daniel, who received his hug with wide smile. 

 

"You haven't slept yet?"

 

Jihoon shook his head. He let Daniel kissed his head and inhaled deeply. 

 

"Why are you crying?" 

 

 _I miss you_. 

But Jihoon didn't dare to say it. He didn't want Daniel to avoid him. He cried when his hand felt the back of Daniel's head and it was damp. 

 

"You got rained on?" 

 

Jihoon released the hug and rubbed Daniel's wet forehead. 

 

"A little." 

"Where's your umbrella?" 

"I don't know."

 

Daniel said so without tearing his eyes away from Jihoon.

 

Jihoon swept Daniel's forehead with a small sob and said sadly, "What if you hyperventilate?" 

 

_I don't care._

 

"What if you get sick?" 

 

_I don't care._

 

"I'm going to bring you a towel-" 

 

Jihoon intended to move away, but Daniel stopped him. Daniel reached his trembling hand to sweep his thumb on the corner of Jihoon's wet eyes. 

 

_They're still so pretty._

_How is that even possible?_

 

Daniel could see the corner of Jihoon's lips quivered from sobbing.

 

Jihoon looked at Daniel sadly, who finally rubbed Jihoon's cheek and brought his face closer. 

 

Jihoon was shocked. He blinked and felt like he was floating when he felt Daniel's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling Jihoon closer and closing his eyes. Both of them did. 

 

They were drawn to each other, and then, the kiss arrived. 

 

It was soft. 

 

Jihoon could even feel Daniel's cold lips, moving smoothly. Jihoon lifted both of his arms to wrap them around Daniel's neck, as the man shut his eyes close tighter. 

 

They both responded to the kiss until Daniel pulled away and told Jihoon softly, "Don't cry anymore--" 

 

Jihoon opened his eyes and noticed how close they still were. 

 

"--Your pretty eyes, don't make them red and glisten with tears anymore." 

 

Jihoon nodded and looked at Daniel, who was smiling at him. 

 

"I'm home." 

 

He lost. Jihoon cried again when he heard Daniel's subtle words. He nodded and replied to Daniel's words with his miserably cry, "Thank you, for coming home, here." 

 

They both smiled and kissed each other again. 

 

It was a sweet kiss with Daniel's chuckle and Jihoon's hiccuping sob that was still apparent.

 

Jihoon was grateful that Daniel come back to him, and Daniel was grateful that Jihoon still waited for him to come back. 

 

It was raining that night. But somehow-- they didn't feel cold. 

 

Thank goodness. 

 

...

 

...


	9. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I couldn't sleep over there."
> 
> "But why?" 
> 
> ...
> 
> "Because you weren't there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

Jihoon pulled Daniel to go back and sit on the bed. 

 

Daniel, who only wore a loose T-shirt, complied to that tug as he folded his legs and sat in front of Jihoon who had prepared a towel. 

 

"Why did you suddenly come?" 

 

Daniel closed his eyes when he felt Jihoon rubbed his hair gently. He lifted his head and could see Jihoon's slightly anxious face.

 

"I couldn't sleep over there."

"But why?" 

 

Jihoon's face cast downwards, his translucent eyes blinked as he waited for Daniel's response, which only came out as a chuckle and a grasp on Jihoon's waist, who stayed still even though the blush on his cheeks were apparent. 

 

"Because you weren't there." 

 

Jihoon licked his lip and smiled in joy not long after. 

So cute. 

 

"How about your sister?" 

"She's in the house, already sleeping."

"Are your parents at home?"

"Mina's mom and dad are in Japan."

 

Jihoon went silent. He felt that Daniel's wording was a little awkward.

 

"So, can I ask why you cried just now?" 

 

Daniel hugged Jihoon's waist again and asked him to stop drying Daniel's hair. 

 

"I didn't. It was just your imagination."

 

Daniel chuckled adoringly as he stroke Jihoon's soft hair. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Hng?' 

 

Silence. Neither of them said anything. 

 

Daniel and Jihoon were inside their own thoughts until Daniel shook his head at last, refraining from talking about his thoughts. 

 

"When's your dad's birthday?" 

"The day after tomorrow." 

"Are you going there?" 

 

Jihoon nodded, letting Daniel to keep fiddling with Jihoon's rounded fingers. 

 

"So how do I get my sleep, then?"

"I'll be back before 10 PM." 

"Are you sure?" 

 

Jihoon nodded, letting Daniel stretch his hand out to wipe the corner of Jihoon's eyes which seemed to be warring with his own thoughts.

 

Did Daniel treat all of his sleeping partners like this?

 

Did all of his sleeping partners end up falling for Daniel because of the small things like this? 

 

"What are you thinking about?" 

 

Daniel whispered, looking at Jihoon's sorrowful eyes, who lifted his face and ended up forcing a smile. 

 

Jihoon didn't want to disappear. He didn't want his current position get taken by someone else. Imagining Daniel sleeping with anyone else beside him, Jihoon swore he would never let that happen. 

 

Daniel didn't make a choice. He only had the right to decide. So, Jihoon had to be the one to choose. 

 

Choosing to draw a red line right between him and Daniel so that they still could spend more time together. 

 

"Hyung..."

"Yes?"

_I love you._

 

Let him say those words in his mind until the midnight came. 

Let him have those words in the tip of his tongue until Daniel fell asleep. 

 

"What is it?" Daniel repeated his question. 

 

"I'm hungry." 

 

Daniel chortled up, squeezing Jihoon's head and showered it with merciless kisses. 

 

Jihoon? He joined in the laughter with a million of doubts about the red line that he drew himself. 

 

He wanted to say. Wanted to convey. But again, he didn't want to lose. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Mina rolled in laughter when she saw Seongwu shook his head in confusion. 

 

"Your oppa just got weirder and weirder." 

 

How could he not? Daniel came that morning to the office with a huge teddy bear that he placed right beside his desk. He said it was-- his guardian. 

 

 _Disgusting_. Seongwu wanted to file a complaint, but he didn't dare to do so after seeing Minhyun's face who looked at him accusingly. 

 

"Did you buy this bear?" 

 

Believe it or not, Minhyun already knew the answer. It was from-- Jihoon?

 

"I got it from Jihoon." 

 

Right, Minhyun was right. Minhyung observed Daniel's wide grin while staring at the bear. 

 

"It's cute, right?"

 

Mina nodded. She started hugging the bear and Daniel quickly refused to let her do so. 

 

"Oppa is so cruel nowadays. You've left me alone last night. Now you won't even allow me to touch the bear?" 

 

Minhyun's brow raised in confusion. "You didn't sleep at home last night?" 

 

Daniel shook his head and played around with his teddy bear. "I went back to the hotel last night." 

 

"Why?" 

 

Daniel couldn't reply. Just hearing a one-word question from Minhyun already successfully silenced him. 

 

_True. Why?_

 

He was the one who feared the rain. Why would he go back to the hotel in panic after seeing that the rain had grown heavier? 

 

"Can I speak alone with Daniel?" 

 

Seongwu and Mina looked at Minhyun in confusion. 

 

"Just give me 15." 

 

Mina stared at Minhyun before seeming to understand something, as she dragged Seongwu who still blinked in confusion with her. Leaving Daniel and Minhyun inside the room with cold temperature because it was raining outside. 

 

Minhyun had never dared to hope all this time 

 

But this time, he could, right?

 

...

 

...

* * *

 

"What did you just ask?" 

 

Daniel laughed hearing Minhyun's question. 

 

"Do you love Jihoon?" 

 

Daniel's laughter grew harsher, but Minhyun doubted that it was a sincere laughter this time. 

 

"Why didn't you just be honest?"

 

That laughter gradually dissipated, leaving behind a sad look in his eyes and a forced smile. 

 

"I don't love him." 

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me the truth." 

 

Daniel shook his head. There were too many things that Daniel hesitated about. He had too many insecurities that he couldn't cover up. 

 

"Niel-" 

"I won't be able to keep him safe."

 

Minhyun's face turned sad because this was how Daniel had always been. Minhyun scooted closer and reached his hand out to stroke Daniel's downturned face. 

 

"In that case, ask him to keep you safe instead, for now." 

 

Daniel lifted his head up and stared at Minhyun in confusion. 

 

"You love him, don't you?" 

 

Daniel still kept his mum and listened. 

 

"Ask him to keep you safe temporarily, until you get better and be able to keep him safe later." 

"What if he rejects me?"

 

Minhyun made a small chuckle. He gestured for Daniel to look at the huge teddy bear that Jihoon gave to him and said, "You think he will? After giving you that kind of guardian bear?" 

 

Daniel's smile grew wider. It looked very sincere this time. He firmly nodded and took his phone. His feet shook impatiently and his eyes widened when he heard a special someone's voice reply in the phone call. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Yes?" 

"Can we- meet?" 

 

Minhyun sighed in relief. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you see my charger?" 

 

Woojin tsk-ed, holding back from hitting Jihoon. The latter was busy with his backpack while looking at his laptop charger that God knows where it could have been. 

 

"I'm sure I put it in the backpack." 

 

Woojin laughed at Jihoon's loud complaint, who kept going through his backpack before his phone made a long ring. Woojin looked at him in astonishment, because Jihoon was laughing happily.

 

"Jihoon-ah." 

"Yes?" 

"Can we- meet?" 

"Now?" 

 

Woojin was curious, but he was too lazy to ask. 

 

"Are you still in the office, hyung?" 

 

_Hyung..._

_Who is that?_

 

Woojin tsk-ed without care and took Jihoon's backpack to help him find the charger that Jihoon was so sure of bringing with him. Honestly though, Woojin wasn't so sure. That lazy guy must have forgotten to bring it with him.

 

Woojin kept rummaging through the backpack and silently pondered when he found a suite card between Jihoon's backpack's layers. 

 

_This is-_

 

"Hahahaha, all right. I'll be there." 

 

_Where?_

 

Woojin honestly wasn't sure, but-

He discreetly took the suite card and slipped it into his own backpack. He knew Jihoon wouldn't do something like  _that_. He just wanted to make sure. Woojin believed in Jihoon. He- only wanted to confirm it. 

 

_That's all._

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin paced his bike faster. 

 

He knew how wrong this was. He might have caused troubles in Jihoon's job, but he didn't care. Right now, Jihoon was still in a class that would only end in another thirty minutes. Woojin still had time to spare until then. 

 

His motorcycle entered the lane of a huge hotel that Woojin never even dreamed about visiting in his lifetime. He repeatedly licked his lip and shook his head, convincing himself. 

 

_Impossible._

 

Woojin held the card between his fingers and took an elevator to reach the room number in that card. 

 

Jihoon would never lie to him. 

 

With stiff steps, Woojin pushed the door open. He was immediately greeted by a masculine scent that belonged to a man who was stroking his hair while hanging his head low. 

 

"You're here already?" 

 

His body frame was huge. He had light brown hair.

 

Woojin's eyes widened when he saw Jihoon's coat hanging in the end of the room. 

 

"Jihoon-ah, help me dry my hair. I showered first and-" The man lifted his head. 

 

Both of them stared into each other and Daniel's eyes turned guarded. "Who are you?" he asked sharply. 

 

Woojin shook his head, laughing in disbelief. He took his phone and hit the speaker mode. He sharply glared at Daniel, who was still trying to grasp the situation, until Jihoon's voice resounded in the room. 

 

"Woojin-ah, I'm having a class here. Where are you?" 

 

Checkmate. 

 

 _So he's Woojin?_ Daniel could see Woojin's rage as the latter growled, "Come to this damned hotel right now before I kill you." 

 

Daniel hissed and shadow loomed over his eyes. 

 

To hell with keeping him safe. 

 

To hell with loving him. 

 

How could he even say those things when Jihoon clearly belonged to someone else already? 

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure on scale 1-10 of roughing up his BFF, Woojin's way to communicate is an 11.
> 
> No I didn't make W1 pun  
> Don't look at me  
> Aaaaah


	10. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

Jihoon had never run faster than this in his entire life. Sweat trailed down from his forehead while he roughly panted for breath. He balled his hands into fists before knocking the suite's door impatiently.

 

There were many things occupying his mind.

 

And Daniel dominated those things.

 

How did Daniel react? What was Daniel thinking about? What if Daniel was angered and- What if Daniel wanted him to leave?

 

The door to the suite was opened, and the first thing that Jihoon's eyes caught was the sight of Woojin, who was stuffing all of Jihoon's clothes into a backpack.

 

Jihoon ran towards it, trying to get that backpack from Woojin's hand, who snapped his head in shock.

 

"Let go of your hand," Woojin threatened him.

 

But Jihoon shook his head. With his trembling hands, Jihoon desperately kept that backpack in his grasp.

 

"Go home with me."

 

Jihoon's head shook harder. He already teared up from the corner of his eyes.

 

"You want to die that much?"

 

Jihoon roughly bit his bottom lip and dared himself to fight against Woojin's rage.

 

"Park Jihoon!"

 

Jihoon sobbed and tugged his backpack harder when he heard Woojin's roaring shout.

 

 _Don't wanna_. Jihoon didn't want to leave this place. Jihoon didn't want to go away from Daniel. 

 

Jihoon felt his heart paced a mile a second when he saw Daniel, who had been silent all this time, got up and finally approached him. 

 

"Hyung-"

"Get all your stuffs now, we're getting out of here."

 

Jihoon strongly shook his head hearing Woojin's order. He wiped the corner of his eyes and stared at Daniel who walked closer now. 

 

That large man only sighed roughly when he saw Woojin's hand gripping Jihoon's arm. 

 

"Woojin-ah." 

 

Jihoon wanted to remove himself. He wanted to talk to Daniel, whose eyes had gradually turned a few shades darker. 

 

"Let's go." 

 

Jihoon sobbed harshly and tugged at Woojin's jacket because he didn't want to leave. With his translucent eyes sparkled with tears, he looked at Woojin. 

 

_Don't be like this._

 

Life had been treating him too harshly lately.

 

Life had been a mess lately because of the stupid feelings that he was powerless to control. 

 

"Woojin-ah." Jihoon begged again. With sweating forehead, Jihoon shook his head and asked Woojin to let him go to speak with Daniel for a moment, but it turned out Daniel--

 

"Just go." 

 

Jihoon snapped his head around. 

 

_It hurts._

 

There was a gap in the edge of his heart that sent pain signals every time it beat when he heard that sentence. 

 

"This is too troublesome, just go away." 

 

Jihoon blinked and his tear dropped. Still in disbelief that he heard those words coming from Daniel. Jihoon's chin trembled as he tried to hold himself from crying. He reached his hand out and tried to touch Daniel, who took a step back. 

 

Daniel took his phone and sharply stated, "I'll send you the payment for this week-"

 

_Can't breathe._

 

_It hurts._

 

Jihoon felt everything when Daniel spoke. Jihoon thought Daniel had done talking, but...

 

"-so don't ever return and bother me with your private matters." 

 

Strength left Jihoon's knees. Jihoon shook his head with tearful eyes that Daniel never saw. 

 

Because that man had walked away with both hands in his trousers' pocket. 

 

Daniel left Jihoon with the masculine scent that had made Jihoon very comfortable every night. 

 

That word-- night. 

 

Pathetic. 

 

Because from this night onwards, Jihoon had lost everything. 

 

Daniel's embrace. Daniel's kiss. Daniel's scent. And everything about Daniel that enveloped him not a long time ago. 

 

_Blam._

The suite's door was slammed harshly. 

 

Jihoon shut his eyes close as he fell to the hotel floor and cried his heart out. 

 

_It's over now._

_He left._

_There won't be Daniel anymore tonight, and all the nights after._

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin had never seen Jihoon cried like this before. 

 

That young man kept wailing loudly, ignoring Woojin who kept trying to speak to him.

 

Jihoon refused to talk even after he got into his small apartment room.

 

He kept crying hard with sweating forehead that made his hair drenched. 

 

"Jihoon-ah." 

 

No answer. 

 

It was as if he was crying everything that he had bottled all this years out. 

 

He cried until the veins in his forehead bulged and his translucent eyes turned deep red. 

 

Woojin came closer. Feeling guilty. He had no idea that his decision would make Jihoon turn like this. 

 

Woojin inhaled deeply and hugged Jihoon who cried even harder. 

 

"Don't cry." 

 

Woojin simply had known- nothing. 

 

Jihoon had been exhausted enough to make an effort to be careful, or else one day he would have to leave Daniel. 

 

But it all ended this way instead. 

 

Jihoon still had to leave even though he never told the man how he felt. Jihoon still had to leave everything even though he had tried to hide everything. 

 

Jihoon's life was too miserable. 

 

Why was it that- even when he fell in love- Jihoon never had a better option? 

 

"Do you love him?" 

 

Jihoon nodded without hesitation. 

 

He did love Daniel. 

 

In every little thing. In everything. 

 

"Did you work for him?" 

 

Another nod. Jihoon lifted his head and faced Woojin, who sighed sadly looking at his best friend's condition. 

 

"He- told me to leave." 

 

For Jihoon, that was the thing that hurt the most. The one thing that he feared the most. 

 

Woojin reached his hand out to stroke Jihoon's head while the man was still crying.

 

"Why did you turn into this?" 

 

Jihoon didn't even know himself. It was obvious that he was even crazier than Ryoto. Jihoon had let his mind and heart shot straight to the one man who never hoped for his feelings. 

 

That man only needed his presence there, but not with his troublesome feelings. 

 

"You knew that- I just wanted to protect you, right?" 

 

Jihoon nodded. He let Woojin hug him, who had been crying nonstop all this time, even though his best friend had absolutely no idea what it was about. 

 

Jihoon didn't blame Woojin. It was his fault too for making Woojin misunderstand the circumstances. 

 

"So, can you tell me what happened?" 

 

Jihoon nodded, looking into Woojin's eyes and gulped more air strongly. 

 

He started telling everything to Woojin, who occasionally made long sigh when he saw Jihoon's tear dropped again even without the young man realizing it. 

 

Woojin stretched his arm, trying to wipe away Jihoon's tear. 

 

"I- tried to hide everything."

 

Jihoon was still crying. He let Woojin hug him again, and deeply drew his breath in because this condition was a real mess. 

 

There was only one way out. 

 

Talk. 

 

Woojin thought that he had to talk to Daniel later. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Mina could only keep being silent when she saw Daniel sitting on his office with dim lighting. 

 

It was almost 8 PM. 

 

Daniel would usually rush to go back home, with enthusiasm and his trademark wide smile. 

 

But tonight-

 

"Oppa, are you not going home?" 

"I'm going now." 

 

Mina nodded, clinging into Daniel's arm as the man walked weakly towards his office door. 

 

"Mina, please tell Jungha- to find me a new sleeping partner." 

 

_W-what?_

 

Daniel halted his steps and turned to look at the huge teddy bear inside his office. 

 

"Is there- any problem?" 

"Find me- a new sleeping partner."

 

His voice was shaky. 

 

Daniel cast his eyes downward, pitying himself when he felt his eyes stung and grew hotter. 

 

"Oppa-" 

 

Mina panicked. She turned Daniel's stiff body around, who made a small sob not long after. 

 

"Oppa, what's wrong?" 

 

Mina cried following him, pressing herself forward to hold Daniel, who was crouching down, holding all his anger and disappointment in.

 

Daniel could only wryly chuckle, thinking how Jihoon could change his mood as fast as the young man wished him to. 

 

Daniel never considered Woojin in his calculation. He had forgotten- there was another man that Jihoon brought into his dreams. 

 

He hissed again as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. 

 

It was raining outside.

 

It was cold outside.

 

And once again, Daniel had lost someone. 

 

...

 

...

 

Daniel couldn't sleep. 

 

He only lied down alone in the suite's bed, with the teddy bear that Jihoon gave to him back then. 

 

Mina and the others had actually insisted to give him a company, but Daniel refused. 

 

He was all right. 

 

At least that was what he had said to convince everyone. 

 

Daniel stared at the teddy bear from Jihoon and closed his eyes shut in exhaustion. He pressed the small button there, and-

 

"Rain, rain, go away~ Daniel-hyung gets mad easily when you come~ Go, go, go awaaaay~ ehehe." 

 

His eyes stung. Daniel covered them with his arm and he sobbed. 

 

"Rain, rain, go away~ Daniel-hyung gets mad easily when you come~ Go, go, go awaaaay~ ehehe." 

 

_His voice-_

 

Daniel hit his fist to his chest because he wanted to stop himself from crying. He pulled that teddy bear deeper into his arms. Squeezing it so, so, so tight with a roar to let out the anger to the situation and to himself. 

 

"Rain, rain, go away~ Daniel-hyung gets mad easily when you come~ Go, go, go awaaaay~ ehehe." 

 

Daniel hated him. Hated Jihoon who made Daniel laugh and cry so easily. Daniel was actually very familiar with this feeling. 

 

_He kept you safe then leaving you behind._

_He hugged you close then letting you go._

_He stared at you then not responding to you._

 

Daniel cried when he heard the rain poured heavily.

 

His stinging eyes kept staring at the door, wishing Jihoon would come.

 

His pained eyes kept staring at the door, wishing Jihoon was there.

 

But he didn't-

 

Daniel waited for him all night long. 

 

Daniel waited for him until the morning came. 

 

But Jihoon never came. 

 

He really never did. 

 

...

 

...

 

Jihoon hastened his plan to return to Mokpo and decided to depart this morning instead. 

 

8 AM. 

 

He dragged his feet heavily as he opened his apartment door. 

 

God. His head hurt so much. His hair was a mess and there were deep dark bags under his eyes. 

 

He couldn't sleep all night long, and this morning, he wanted to go to the hotel suite because he left the gifts for his father behind there. 

 

His heart yearned for Daniel's presence. 

 

His heart yearned to see Daniel, even from a distance. 

 

Jihoon turned around to see Woojin being fast asleep. Feeling guilty, because Woojin could only sleep at 5 AM for a fact, because he kept Jihoon company, who was busy crying his heart out. 

 

Jihoon smiled and stopped a cab that would bring him there. 

 

To that huge suite. 

 

To his favorite suite.

 

To the suite full of his fondest memories. 

 

This was probably the last time that Jihoon would ever go there. Burying every stupid story that he laughed at with Daniel. Burying every moment of him being an idiot with Daniel.

 

Burying everything. 

 

Every story, every moment, and every ounce of his love there.

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon sighed sadly because he didn't find Daniel there. 

 

The room looked tidy, and it still smelled the same as always. 

 

Jihoon tried to hold his sobs and moved faster to get his dad's presents that he put inside the large wardrobe in that hotel suite. 

 

His eyes drank the sight of the whole room, and he felt his tears returned. Jihoon moved closer to the bed and bitterly chuckled when he saw his teddy bear was still lying there. 

 

Jihoon pressed that button and cried again when he saw his randomly recorded voice resounded from it. 

 

"Rain, rain, go away~ Daniel-hyung gets mad easily when you come~ Go, go, go awaaaay~ ehehe." 

 

Had Daniel listened to it? 

 

Would Daniel throw it away after Jihoon left? 

 

Jihoon sat on the edge of the bed as he stared at the teddy bear, and exclaimed, "You have to help me keep that scaredy cat hyung safe."

 

Jihoon swept its nose and smiled. "Hug him when he's cold, pat his head when there's a thunder, and-" 

 

He cried. 

 

His eyes cast downwards with the stuffed toy in his arm. 

 

"-tell him I love him." 

 

Jihoon pressed the recording button and took deep breaths. 

 

Jihoon wanted to record a new sentence there.

 

Jihoon wanted to say something new there.

 

Jihoon wanted- Daniel to know everything. 

 

...

 

...

 

Daniel returned at 7 PM. 

 

The suite's lights were automatically switched on, and this suite was still as empty as before. 

 

Daniel somberly smiled and opened his tie. He was a mess today in the office, unable to concentrate to anything. He even had to ask Jungha to rearrange every scheduled meeting that he was supposed to hold today. 

 

Daniel threw his body into the bed and inhaled exhaustedly. His hand reached for the stuffed toy in the edge of the bed and he stared at it. 

 

Those beaded eyes were translucent, just like someone's. 

Those round cheeks were squishy, just like someone's. 

Those short limbs were stuffy, just like someone's. 

 

 _I miss you_. 

 

Daniel missed Jihoon. 

 

He pressed that button and froze in shock when he heard a different sound of Jihoon's voice there. 

 

He got up and blinked in surprise. 

 

He pressed that button again, his eyes widened in panic. 

 

He gripped that teddy bear and snatched his car keys fast. 

 

Daniel ran fast like a madman with his disheveled white shirt and a teddy bear in his long arm. 

 

Wanting to make sure, Daniel pressed the button again and he could hear Jihoon's voice resounding once more. 

 

" _Niel-hyung, I love you_." 

 

Daniel impatiently pressed the elevator button, and Jihoon's voice went on replays in his mind. 

 

" _Niel-hyung, I love you_." 

 

He didn't care.

 

Daniel didn't care about Park Woojin or whoever it was. 

 

He just wanted to run into Jihoon's arms and told the young man that-

 

"Same here. Daniel loves him too. Daniel... loves Park Jihoon, too." 

 

Daniel wanted to say that a hundred times, a thousand times, a million times.

 

Daniel wanted to keep saying that. 

 

_Saying that Kang Daniel loves Park Jihoon, that's all._

 

...

 

...

 


	11. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

Daniel drove his car in full speed.

 

The teddy bear that Jihoon gave to him was calmly sitting on the passenger's seat, secured with the seatbelt on. 

 

Daniel had tried calling Jihoon, but unfortunately, that guy refused to accept the call. 

 

_For God's sake._

Daniel never wished that he could fly in his entire life until today. He tried calling Jihoon again, and apparently, the young man wasn't that merciless that he would refuse the call again. 

 

"Hello-" 

"Where are you?" 

"What's wrong?" 

 

His voice was hoarse. Daniel would bet everything on the table that Jihoon had been crying too. 

 

"I want to see you." 

 

Silence. 

Jihoon paused for a moment, and Daniel grew impatient.

 

"I'm going to your pl-"

"I'm in Mokpo." 

"What?" 

 

Daniel was stunned. He parked his vehicle to the roadside and roughly ran his hand through his hair. 

 

"You said you were going to Mokpo tomorrow." 

"Are you- angry with me?" 

 

Daniel shook his head. It was just that- he thought he could pull Jihoon to his embrace as soon as possible. If the young man was in Mokpo, it meant that Daniel had to wait longer for it. 

 

"Why are you already there all of a sudden?" 

"Because you kicked me out." 

 

Daniel gripped tight the car's steering wheel when he heard Jihoon's faint voice. 

 

"Hyung..." 

"Hm."

"Have you... seen the teddy bear on the bed yet?" 

 

Daniel paused. Jihoon was indirectly asking him if Daniel had heard the voice recording that Jihoon left behind. 

 

Daniel drew his breath and opted to lie, "I haven't." 

 

"That- in our bed-" 

"You called it our bed, but you didn't go there last night." 

"I went there this morning!" 

 

Daniel held back from smiling when he heard Jihoon shouting at him. 

 

"Why- would you go there when I wasn't around?" 

 

Jihoon went silent. He was probably thinking how to respond to Daniel's remark. 

 

"You told me to leave." 

 

Daniel finally understood that the words that hurt Jihoon the most were telling him to leave. "What's wrong with the teddy bear?" 

 

"Don't play the recording." 

"Why? I'll be playing it now." 

 

Jihoon hissed. He was probably regretting this talk with Daniel a little bit. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Hng."

"Is there- anything that you want to tell me?" 

 

Jihoon paused before weakly claiming, "No, there isn't." 

 

Daniel looked at the stuffed toy that sat beside his seat. He licked his lips and gently said, "I have, though. I'm going there to talk to you."

 

"W-what?" 

"I'll probably make it in time for the last train, so wait for me over there." 

 

Daniel's lips tugged into a smile when he heard Jihoon stuttered to reply to him. 

 

"Don't go anywhere and stay there. I'm- going to see you." 

 

 _Beep_. 

 

The phone line was cut and Daniel smiled ear-to-ear. He called Jungha and gave him his instructions as fast as he could. "Meet me in the train station and bring me some spare clothes."

 

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"Hurry up and get there, I'll be there in 10 minutes." 

"But, sir-" 

 

 _Beep._ The call ended and Daniel grabbed his teddy bear, pressing that button over there, and-- " _Niel-hyung, I love you._ " 

 

\--Daniel laughed from ear to ear. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jungha tried to make his breaths even when he saw Daniel come approaching him. Fortunately, there was one last train left in the schedule. 

 

"Why don't you just tell me to drive you there, sir?" 

 

Daniel shook his head and wore the coat that Jungha had brought for him. 

 

"I want to go there on my own. Bring my car home and empty my schedule until the day after tomorrow." 

 

Jungha could only nod and obey the instruction. He received the car keys from Daniel and lifted his head in confusion. 

 

"Pardon me, Sir, but may I know where you're going right now? So that I can explain to Seongwu-nim about this issue, at least." 

"Just tell hyung that I'm on my way to fulfill his wish." 

"W-what?" 

"I have to pick up the one person I'm going to marry. Just tell him that." 

 

Jungha stared at Daniel and joined in laughing unreservedly. Jungha bowed respectfully with the overjoyed smile still evident in his handsome face. 

 

"Good luck to you, Sir." 

 

Daniel patted Jungha's shoulder and ran because it was almost the departure time of his train. He never felt this energetic in his entire life before. 

 

This was a first. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel had gotten on the train when he tried checking his phone. He needed to tell something to Mina, at least, but even before he could try calling her, a message from Jihoon came. Daniel couldn't hold his laughter. 

 

_'Are you really going to come?'_

_'Don't lie to me'_

_'Are you serious?'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'Aish, I still fell for the same trap afterall. I've been lying to all along so why do I still trust you?'_

_'Hyung- are you really coming here? To Mokpo?'_

_'Answer me.'_

_'Does the owner of this phone even have the ability to read??'_

 

 

Daniel covered his lips with his arm as he tried to stifle his laughter again. Some people in the train were preparing to sleep, and he had better not be bothering them. 

 

He typed a reply to Jihoon--

 

' _Pick me up in the train station later_ _.'_

 

\--and hummed happily with the small teddy bear in his arms. 

 

Daniel weighed his options, should he? He took the phone and recorded Jihoon's voice that was on the stuffed toy before. He smiled, wishing to make a new recording in the teddy bear using his own voice. 

 

He stared at the train's window and chuckled happily, prepared to record his voice with his heartrate way above the average. He brought the teddy bear closer to his lips and--

 

Record. Save. 

 

Daniel smiled. Through this tiny stuffed toy- Daniel made his wish. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel hid Jihoon's teddy bear inside his coat. A moment after he stepped down from the train, he received Jihoon's call. 

 

"Have you arrived? The schedule said that the last train should have just arrived." 

 

Daniel smiled and peeked on his watch. It was almost midnight now. 

 

"Are you in the train station?" Daniel walked down and hastened his pace when he heard Jihoon hummed to confirm his question. 

 

"I brought an umbrella." 

 

Daniel chuckled adoringly. He ran and tried to look at Jihoon in the middle of the train station, which was slightly desolate at this time of the night. His eyes combed through, while his breath raced roughly. 

 

"Where are you, hyung?"

"Looking for you."

"Don't run, you're going to fall that way. I'm waiting patiently." 

 

Daniel couldn't control his huge laughter at this point. Crazy, his heart had almost jumped from this brimming happiness. 

 

"I'm waiting below the TV screen, near the lobby entrance." 

 

Daniel still ran. With his wide steps, he ran to come close to Jihoon-- who was nowhere to be found. 

 

"Jihoon, where are you?" 

"I'm hereee." 

 

Daniel started panicking, his eyes darted left and right trying to find a young man with light brown hair, and--

 

 _Tap_. 

 

Daniel turned around. His eyes widened when he saw the person who just patted his shoulder. Jihoon-

 

"I'm here." 

 

HHHHHHH! 

Daniel chortled in a wide laughter and quickly hugged Jihoon, who hugged him back. 

 

"Hehehehe-" 

 

Daniel laughed when he heard Jihoon chuckling. He reached his hand out to stroke Jihoon's hair, which had turned into black since God knows when. 

 

"I'm this big, but you still can't find me?"

 

Daniel tightened their hugs and ignored Jihoon who spoke with slightly nasal voice.

Jihoon was going to cry soon, maybe. And Daniel tried not to tell him that now. 

 

"Why did you come?" Jihoon remarked ambiguously with his mouth against Daniel's shoulder. The only things visible from him were his hair and eyes, blinking before Daniel's shoulder. 

 

"Is there anything urgent?" 

"Hng." 

"You haven't found a new sleeping partner yet?" 

 

He still didn't know. Jihoon still didn't know anything about it. 

 

"I'm hungry," Daniel whined and released that hug. He looked at Jihoon's translucent eyes, which were looking back it him with brimming hope, waiting for Daniel to talk. "We'll talk after dinner." 

 

Jihoon nodded and complied. He let Daniel grab his hand and hid it behind Daniel's huge coat. 

 

Jihoon couldn't begin to fathom what was happening in that point. The only thing he knew was that Daniel was there, and the man wished to talk to him.

 

Jihoon didn't need anything else. This was already way more than enough. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"I didn't know that Mokpo was this beautiful at night." 

 

After dinner, they both sat on the beach, with two cans of beer in front of them. 

 

Jihoon couldn't say anything. He let Daniel scoot closer and wrap his arm around Jihoon. 

 

"Why did you change your hair color?" 

"To remove bad luck."

 

Daniel laughed, feeling the urge to bite him. 

 

"So, hyung, you truly haven't seen the teddy bear on the bed?" 

 

Daniel gulped his beer and shook his head. "Is there anything important there? I only knew that it contained your singing voice, which was really, you know- wooow." 

 

Jihoon pouted.

 

He had no idea that the teddy bear had been inside Daniel's large coat pocket all this time. 

 

"Are you mad at me?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head when he heard Daniel's question. "I just felt- disappointed." 

 

Daniel grabbed Jihoon's body to face him. They both looked at each other, and Jihoon smiled at Daniel. 

 

"I thought that I could never see you again."

"I'm here with you now." 

"You were mad at me, and I--" 

 

Jihoon's eyes reddened and Daniel took the younger man into his embrace. 

 

"I'll never get mad at you anymore." 

"You told me to leave." 

"I must be crazy back then, I won't do that anymore." 

 

Jihoon whined and cried. He returned Daniel's hug, his sorrowful sobs mingled with the sound of the ocean waves. 

 

"Have you found a new sleeping partner yet?" 

 

Daniel shook his head.

 

"Then why did you come here?"

 

Daniel released the hug and looked at Jihoon, smiling as Jihoon wiped his nose with the hem of the hoodie that he was wearing. 

 

"Because you're here." 

"Hng?" 

"I can't sleep without you." 

 

Jihoon flinched, drowned in misery. 

 

_So that's why Daniel came here?_

_Because he doesn't have anyone to sleep beside him?_

 

"Jihoon-ah." 

"Hm." 

"Who's Park Woojin?"

"My best friend."

"And nothing else?" 

 

Jihoon firmly nodded. He let Daniel stroke his hair and trailed that stroke to Jihoon's ear. 

 

"We promised to work together within professional boundaries, right?" 

 

Jihoon lifted his face and hummed. His eyes stung when Daniel started talking about this issue. 

 

"I just needed someone to sleep beside me, and you needed a job." 

 

Jihoon blinked and his tears dropped. 

 

"It was like that initially, and that was how it was meant to be, right?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and let Daniel brush his cheek. 

 

"But-- I can't do that anymore."

 

Jihoon wryly smiled. So they wouldn't be able to work together anymore? He tried to remove Daniel's hand from his cheek, but Daniel shook his head and continued to speak. 

 

"I need you not just as my sleeping partner." 

 

Jihoon blinked confusedly and waited for Daniel to finish his talk. 

 

"I need you there. As my partner, guardian, and-- lover." 

 

Jihoon's eyes widened in shock and he could only stare at Daniel, who was looking at him tenderly. 

 

"I want you to be there. Can't you?" 

"Hyung."

 

Jihoon brushed Daniel's hand, who was lowering his head, ready to cry. 

 

"I'll probably ask you to keep me safe every night and every time it rains. I'll probably burden you with my complicated family issues and my emotions that I can't control sometimes. I know it's going to be hard for you, but, Jihoon-ah, I still want you to be there--" 

 

Daniel lifted his face and blinked full of hope at Jihoon before stating, "--with me." 

 

Jihoon smiled, and an enormous wave of feelings came crashing to his chest.

 

Their breaths met and Jihoon was the one to close the gap first with his teary eyes. Jihoon moved his hand towards Daniel's cheeks and gently kissed his lips.

 

It was a silent kiss. Neither of them moved. 

 

It was only a sweet kiss that Jihoon initiated with strength leaving his legs and eyes hot with tears.

 

Then, Jihoon pulled away before gently saying to Daniel with nasal voice, "I'll- I will be there, with you, and keeping you safe." 

 

Daniel released a long sigh with nothing but gratitude on his lips. He brought their faces closer once more, and a longer kiss arrived. 

 

Tender. 

Sweet. 

 

With the beach's gentle breeze and soft wave sound to give them company. 

 

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist and said, "I love you." 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

Daniel held onto Jihoon's hand tight and brought him into the best hotel room in this city. 

 

"Do I really have to sleep with you tonight?"

 

Daniel felt betrayed. He pinched Jihoon's cheek hard and reminded him, "You promised to keep me safe every night." 

 

"But I never told my parents that I'm going to sleep outside tonight." 

"Then give them a call, or should I do that for you?"

"You're nuts." 

 

Jihoon pulled his hand from Daniel's hold and reached for his phone. He opened the hotel window and looked at Mokpo city's serene night view. 

 

"Appa~" 

 

Daniel smiled as he was listening to Jihoon's voice calling his father. 

 

"Sorry to call so late at night, but I'm- going to stay over in Daehwi's place tonight." 

 

Daniel chuckled adoringly. He hugged Jihoon from the back while the young man was still on the call, peppering his neck with kisses once in a while. 

 

"Yes, I'll be back home in the morning." 

 

Jihoon tried to escape Daniel's hug, but it was a futile attempt. Daniel still squished Jihoon's body and rubbed his head affectionately. 

 

"Okay, good night." 

 

 _Peep_. 

The phone call ended, and Jihoon turned around to see Daniel. He was all ready to yell at the older man, but--

 

"Oh, the teddy bear."

 

That teddy bear was right in front of Daniel's face, who was chuckling behind it. 

 

"Is that my teddy bear?"

 

Daniel bent the bear's head to make it nod. 

 

"Did you bring that with you?" 

 

Another nod. 

 

"He wants to say something." Daniel's face appeared behind the doll and he winked teasingly at Jihoon. 

 

"What did he want to say?" 

"Press that button." 

 

Jihoon laughed and pressed the button, and then--

 

_"Jihoon-ah, let's get married."_

 

Jihoon blinked in confusion.

 

_What did it just say?_

 

Jihoon dared himself to press that button again, and the voice still replayed the same words,  _"Jihoon-ah, let's get married."_

 

"Hyung-" 

"I'm not asking you to answer now. I just want you to know that- I'm serious in making this relationship work until you're ready to get married in the future." 

"I'm still young."

"Did you think I'm old?" 

"I'm still a uni student."

"I didn't ask you to marry me tonight either." 

"Do you love me that much?" 

 

"Hng," Daniel confirmed in all honesty and Jihoon burst into laughter at that.

 

Jihoon followed his urge to squeeze Daniel in a hug and push him until he was lying down on the bed.

 

"Yah! Kang Daniel." 

 

Daniel blinked in shock. 

 

"Did you just call me with my full- Yah!" 

 

Jihoon laughed and kissed Daniel's lips adoringly. 

 

"This hyung will protect you as long as he lives."

 

Daniel laughed half annoyedly and pinched Jihoon's scrunching nose. "Jihoon, you-"

 

"Shush! Don't interrupt when your hyung is talking." 

 

Daniel was totally speechless. He burst into laughter with Jihoon above him, trying to cover Daniel's mouth so that the man wouldn't speak or laugh. 

 

"I love you." 

 

Daniel nodded at that, with the hints of laughter remaining in his lips. 

 

"I love you too." 

"Don't tell me to leave anymore." 

"Hng, I won't." 

 

They both smiled, and Daniel hesitantly started speaking. "But, Jihoon-ah." 

 

"Hm?"

"That Daehwi- who is he? Are you close to him?" 

 

Jihoon laughed out loud and propped himself up from the bed.

 

"I'm not jealous, I'm just curious." 

 

Jihoon shook his head helplessly and left Daniel to enter the bathroom. 

 

_Kang Daniel and his curiosity are really impossible._

 

_..._

 

_..._


	12. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

Daniel was merely a fool whenever it involved someone he loved.

 

Just like with Mina, his sister, as well as a specific someone who was busy playing him.

 

Daniel could only lie down and stifled his laughter when Jihoon hummed while trying to tie up Daniel's bangs with a scrunchie.

 

"Aigooo~ So pretty."

 

Daniel couldn't even retort to that. Jihoon pulled his large figure to sit on the bed with his hair all tied up tight. Honestly, though, it was painful. Whenever a strand of Daniel's hair escaped the scrunchie, Jihoon mercilessly yanked it back.

 

"It hurts, love."

 

Jihoon wasn't listening. He sat across Daniel and laughed in satisfaction when he saw Daniel pouting with the scrunchied bang on top of his head.

 

Jihoon laughed some more, and Daniel followed suit. Both of them laughed without any reserve with their fingers interlocked as they sprawled on the bed.

 

"If Jungha ever sees you doing this to me, he'll worship the ground you walk on."

 

Jihoon still laughed and squished Daniel's cheeks adoringly.

 

"And why would he do that?"

"Why else? You're the only one who dares doing this kind of thing to me." 

 

It was a simple remark, but Jihoon felt happy hearing that. He laughed in glee and hugged Daniel, who quickly returned the hug to him. 

 

"You can do this to me anytime, I won't get mad." 

"Really?" 

 

Jihoon lifted his head, looking at Daniel who nodded and kissed the corner of Jihoon's eyes. 

 

"As long as there are only the two of us, you can do anything to me."

"So I can order you to give me a massage?" 

"You can." 

"Brush my hair?" 

"Sure." 

"Tie my shoelaces?" 

"That's easy." 

"Wash my laundry?"

"Yah!" 

_Hahahahaha._

 

They both laughed and Jihoon tried to dodge when he noticed Daniel trying to chomp a chunk of his cheek.

 

They were lying down on the bed and stared at each other, until Jihoon's amused giggle came up. 

 

"Why are you laughing?" 

"You look so adorable with that scrunchie." 

 

Tsk. Daniel clucked his tongue, trying to pull off that scrunchie and cringed in pain when he felt his hair was yanked too. 

 

"Does it hurt?" 

 

Daniel nodded and rubbed his head. 

 

"C'mere, hyung will make the pain go away." Jihoon pulled Daniel's head close and peppered a lot of kisses.

 

Along with chuckles and incoherent spells that Daniel couldn't catch on. 

 

"Still hurts?" 

 

Daniel nodded. His eyes fluttered close when he felt Jihoon blew his breath on Daniel's head and that it got rubbed gently sometimes. 

 

"Go away, pain! Don't disturb my Daniel!" 

 

Daniel burst into laughter and pulled Jihoon into his arms. He gave Jihoon a squeeze and didn't pay attention to Jihoon's struggle to escape it. 

 

"Ahjussi, let me go." 

"No can do." 

"Ahjussi!" 

 

Daniel still laughed and wiped away his tearing eyes from too much laughing. 

 

Jihoon and all of his antics. 

 

They both rolled in bed with laughters and annoyed shouts from Jihoon, he couldn't pull away. 

 

"Jihoon-ah?"

"What? We can talk but let me go first, I want to scratch my head." 

 

Daniel loosened up his hold and made a tiny chuckle when seeing Jihoon, who really did scratch his scalp. 

 

_This kid._

 

"Your dad is having his birthday, right?" 

 

Jihoon nodded, reaching out to hug Daniel's figure and waiting for Daniel to continue. 

 

"Can I go and see him?" 

"What for?" 

"I just want to meet him, can't I?" 

 

Jihoon shrugged, as if saying that it was no problem at all. 

 

"You can see him when you bring me home tomorrow." 

"And then you'll go back to Seoul with me, right?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and tilted his head up, looking at Daniel who was still smiling. "Of course, I already promised to follow you there." 

 

Daniel couldn't hide his joy. He leaned his head closer, and Jihoon got the hint. They kissed again, with some giggles added into gentle making out session that welcomed them both. 

 

It was never enough. 

 

They could never express enough of the suffocating, overwhelming love that they felt. 

 

It was drizzling rain outside. 

 

It was a little chilly outside. 

 

But neither the rain nor the cold was their reason to embrace each other. They embraced because those feelings kept spilling over, their love overflowing, and neither of them knew how to handle it. 

 

Daniel and Jihoon simply wanted to be close, closer, and even closer. In each second. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon never knew that Daniel could be this adorable. Before going to Jihoon's house, they both made a short stop in a florist, and Daniel picked the flower carefully. He said that no one in this world wouldn't like a sweet present like flowers. 

 

Jihoon walked to close in and pulled Daniel's arm in, who brought himself closer instantly. 

 

"I bought two."

"Hng?"

"For your mom too." 

 

Jihoon laughed and nodded, he saw all those flowers in front of him in confusion because he really had no prior knowledge about them. Daniel seemed to be the more knowledgeable one. 

 

"Every year, I send flowers to Mina's parents in Japan." 

"Ahh, your parents?" 

 

Daniel didn't reply and simply flashed him a smile. 

 

He took a beautiful bouquet and handed it over to Jihoon. 

 

"The flowers must be ashamed, because you are even prettier than them."

"Are you looking for a fight now? I'm a guy." 

 

Daniel laughed and messed with Jihoon's black hair adoringly. 

 

"Come on." 

 

Jihoon nodded and looked at the flowers in his arms. 

 

Beautiful. These flowers were really beautiful. Just like-- his relationship with Daniel. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"So you're Jihoon's friend?" 

 

Daniel nodded and lifted his glass in Jihoon's dad's direction, who wished to pour a glass for him. 

 

"I only knew about Woojin so far. He came by with Jihoon a few times in holidays."

 

Daniel made a herculean effort to smile at that notion. "Jihoon is closer to me now." 

 

Jihoon laughed hearing that. "Daniel-hyung was the one helping me choose a present for you, appa." 

 

"Did he, now?" 

 

Daniel made a sweet and proud smile. He gulped his drink and nodded respectfully when he noticed that his bowl of food was refilled by Jihoon's mom. 

 

"Jihoon might be a bit of a handful, but since we live far from him, please keep him safe for us too." 

 

Daniel smiled and firmly nodded.

 

"He's too busy working and studying, we're a bit worried that he'll get sick." 

"Eiy~ Eomma, when have I ever got sick?" 

 

Daniel wryly smiled. He was reminded of the first time he met Jihoon, who had fainted in the middle of rain. 

 

"I'm tough, I won't get sick. And no need to send me more money, I'm already working now." 

 

Daniel looked at Jihoon with a slight sorrow in his eyes, wanting to hold him close. 

 

"You should use your money to buy things that you want. There's no need to send me more food, it makes me feel guilty for burdening you." 

"I'm afraid you'll go to university or workplace without having breakfast, you can get sick from that." 

"I'm eating well every day, I eat my breakfast regularly too." 

 

_"I don't usually have breakfast; I eat brunch instead."_

Daniel looked downwards because he was reminded of Jihoon's remark that morning. While hanging his head low like that, he could feel his hand was being held under the table. 

 

Daniel lifted his face, looking at Jihoon who innocently smiled at him. 

 

Why did Jihoon have to fall ill in the middle of a heavy rain and go to campus without enjoying his breakfast?

 

"Abonim, omonim." 

 

Jihoon was stunned because of the way Daniel called his parents. 

 

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Jihoon well in Seoul." 

 

Daniel smiled and continued saying, "He won't get sick or hungry, I'll take a good care of him." 

 

Jihoon's mom smiled and she brushed Daniel's broad shoulders. "Can we trust you?"

 

"Of course, I'll give the two of you my phone number so that we can keep in touch." 

 

Jihoon looked downwards, feeling heat sting his eyes. He could feel Daniel tighten his grasp and he said something else. 

 

"Please-- entrust Jihoon to me." 

 

Jihoon had absolutely no idea that his decision to love Daniel was the most beautiful thing that could've ever happened in his entire life. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon turned around and smiled when he saw Daniel being fast asleep. 

 

Half an hour before, they had boarded the train that would take them back to Seoul.

 

After holding Jihoon's hand, Daniel immediately fell to sleep. Jihoon tried to sit straight properly, pulling Daniel's head to lean on his shoulder. The grasp tightened. Jihoon brushed Daniel's hand and looked at the train's window that became dewy from the rain. 

 

Jihoon took his red knitted beanie and tugged a thread out of it. Carefully, he wound that red thread around Daniel's elongated pinky finger and smiled when he admired his handiwork. 

 

Jihoon stroke that red thread and turned around to kiss Daniel's head. 

 

"Sleep well, I'll keep you safe, whether from rain or evil guys, I'll keep you safe."

 

Jihoon closed his eyes following him and went into a deep sleep with Daniel who went into the dreamland ahead of him. 

 

_Come, rain._

_Come to me, not to him._

_Because I'm his guardian, just come to me, don't ever- touch him_. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

It was the first time Jihoon met Mina. The cute girl flashed a bright smile at him and reached out his small hand. 

 

"I'm Kang Mina." 

 

Jihoon took the offered hand and smiled. "I'm Park Jihoon." 

 

"Nice to meet you, this is the first time oppa ever brought someone to our house." 

 

Jihoon turned to face Daniel, who was smiling at his fingers. 

 

"Mom and Dad are in Japan. Actually, I live there too." 

"Ahh, yes. I heard about that."

"I have to go back to Japan the day after tomorrow as my holiday is over, so you can live here."

"E-eh? No, I-" 

"We're going to live here, I told my mom and she consented to it." 

"Consented to what?" 

 

Daniel laughed and pinched Jihoon's cheek. 

 

"To your living arrangement in this house. What other consent do you have in mind actually?" 

 

_Damn._

_So embarrassing._

He thought this was about- marriage. 

 

Mina smiled at the sight of them both. She finally got up and took her purse. 

 

"I'm going to meet my friend. I can stay at the hotel tonight, so please stay here." 

 

Jihoon shook his head flustered, but Daniel beat him to give a verbal reply, "Thank you, I'll call you later." 

 

The siblings hugged and laughed together. 

 

The air around here felt really comfortable. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

"I'm in Seoul already." 

 

Jihoon was going through his backpack when he received a call from Woojin. He was sitting on the bed in Daniel's bedroom and smiled when he heard Woojin's remarks. 

 

"Is the problem solved?" 

"Hng, he came to Mokpo to pick me up." 

 

Woojin sighed in relief and asked where Jihoon was staying for the night. Jihoon was about to answer, but his body was pulled into someone's embrace. 

 

"I'm- with Daniel-hyung."

 

 _Who?_  Daniel mouthed curiously. 

 

Jihoon licked his lips and explained that the person on the other side of the call was Woojin. 

 

Daniel nodded and tried to take Jihoon's phone while laughing. "Hello-" 

 

Jihoon tried to get his phone back, but Daniel had already dodged first. 

 

"Oh, hey there." 

"This is Kang Daniel speaking." 

"Ah, right, Daniel-hyung...... About yesterday, I-"

"We can meet up some other time and have a drink."

"W-what?"

"Jihoon's friend is my friend too, let's talk it over a drink later." 

 

Woojin smiled in relief when he heard that. "Yes, hyung. Let's drink together some other time." 

 

The phone call finally ended and Jihoon waited for Daniel's response. "What did he say?" 

 

"He agreed to drink with me sometimes." 

"With me too, right?"

"No, it's just me and him."

"Why can't I tag along?" 

 

Daniel didn't answer, he just threw Jihoon's phone and pushed him against the bed.

 

"Y-yah, what are you doing?" 

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Not now." 

 

Daniel laughed. "Why?" 

 

"I'm- not ready yet." 

 

Daniel burst into huge laughter and playfully hit Jihoon's temple. "I'm just going to shower and there's my towel."

 

He took his towel which was right beside Jihoon. "Aigo, young man. How many porns have you been watching?" 

 

Daniel pinched Jihoon's cheek hard, which was already blushing deep red. Then he walked towards the bathroom while whistling a teasing tune for Jihoon, who was already flailed around in bed out of embarrassment. 

 

Adorable. Everything that Park Jihoon did was extremely adorable. 

 

...

 

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See [ for Daniel's picture](https://www.wattpad.com/564643657-red-line-nielwink-end-december/page/2) in a scrunchie.


	13. A Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love in the red line that linked them together.  
> Falling in love in the thread of fate that caused their encounter.  
> Falling in love in a sweet cord that-- brought them as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

_I always have a plan for everything that may happen in my life._

_I planned everything out._

_Everything-- but one._

_Falling in love for someone like you._

 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"Wake up." 

 

Daniel tried to lift his heavy eyelids. He suddenly felt a great weigh on his body that kept shaking him. 

 

"Wake uuuup." 

 

Daniel smiled. 

 

It was a bit strange as he was the one who usually woke up first. But it seemed that his sleep last night was too comfortable. He finally enjoyed an amazing sleeping time with Jihoon and the familiarity of his own bedroom. 

 

"Why is it so hard for you to open your eyes?" 

 

Daniel chuckled widely when he felt his eyelids were forced open by Jihoon. 

 

"I'm awake," Daniel said with a hoarse voice, courtesy of being just woke up. He wrapped his arms around Jihoon on top of him. 

 

"I'm hungry."

"Hm?"

"This is your house, not a hotel. I can't order my breakfast here." 

 

Hehehehe. Daniel chuckled again while bringing his eyes close. He could feel Jihoon fixed his hair. 

 

"Oh handsome Daniel, please wake up and make something for me. I'm deadly starving."

 

Daniel finally opened his eyes and felt proud right then and there to himself, for making the right decision, to choose Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon's round cheeks blushed with his translucent eyes staring straight at Daniel's. His bed hair still looked messy, but unfortunately, it didn't diminish his cuteness in the slightest. 

 

"I'm hungryyy," he whined with his clear eyes adorably. 

 

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything edible."

"You're that hungry?"

"Hng!" 

 

Jihoon got up and tried to pull Daniel up. "Hurry, I have a class this morning."

 

"You're going to your class?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and patted Daniel's arm several times, as the man yawned.  _This huge bear-_

 

"Is it raining outside?"

"Why? Are you scared?" 

 

Daniel laughed in one side and shook his head. "I have you now, I'm no longer scared." 

 

Jihoon laughed sweetly and they laced their fingers together. Trying to enjoy this satisfaction as they knew that they didn't need anyone else anymore. 

 

"You know what-" Daniel finally got up, with his disheveled T-shirt, he hugged Jihoon up to go out of the bedroom, "-I'm not good at cooking either." 

 

Jihoon sighed and lifted his head to see Daniel who was still rubbing his eyes. "We'll die from hunger if we live together." 

 

Daniel grinned from ear to ear and shook his head. "If you're having second thoughts about marrying me from this, please don't. I'll start learning how to cook from now on." 

 

Jihoon couldn't stop himself from smiling, he finally halted his steps and hugged Daniel's torso, who instantly returned the hug. 

 

"I really meant it when I proposed to you, so please think about it carefully," Daniel said gently, while stroking his large hand on Jihoon's temple. 

 

He closed his eyes for a momentary pause and continued, "I can't promise to protect you well, but I promise that you're my only one." 

 

Only one. Jihoon freely chuckled hearing that. Hearing that he would be by Daniel's side had already made Jihoon feel satisfied. All of his fears about someone who would replace him on Daniel's bed suddenly dissipated into thin air, who knows where to. 

 

"So?" 

 

Jihoon released their hugs and took a good look at Daniel's eyes, which flickered nervously. "I'll think about it." 

 

Daniel nodded and tried to give more time to Jihoon, even though he knew that the young man wouldn't say no. 

 

Like, who would even say no to the Kang Daniel anyway?

 

Moreover, they had come out with their feelings to each other at this point. 

 

"Have a lunch with me this afternoon?" 

 

Jihoon nodded to agree and pulled Daniel's arm towards the kitchen counter. "Now make my breakfast." 

 

Daniel hummed his agreement and stole a kiss on Jihoon's head, making the young man laughed. 

 

Only one more step. Right after Jihoon said yes to his proposal, Daniel intended to tell him everything, even though he knew all along that Jihoon had held himself back from asking. 

 

It wasn't a big deal. 

 

His fear of rain or night was no longer a big deal right now. There was something more terrifying that grew stronger as time went on. A huge thing that he must keep-- 

 

The presence of Park Jihoon in his life. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon received a message from Daniel, who told him that it would be difficult for him to go out of the office this afternoon. Reluctantly, Jihoon agreed to come there so that they could eat lunch together. 

 

It wasn't a big deal, but it was fun. 

 

Jihoon stepped right in front of Daniel's office's lobby and casually walked towards the receptionist. There was already another guest who was casually chatting until finally, the pretty lady in front of the desk paid her attention to newly arrived Jihoon. 

 

"Hello, may I help you?" 

 

Jihoon turned and didn't respond when he saw a young man who kept looking at him. "I'm looking for Kang Daniel," Jihoon said with a sweet smile.

 

"Excuse me, but do you have an appointment?" 

 

Jihoon frowned in confusion and felt a little bit awkward when he noticed that the young man beside him was observing him closely. "Do I need to call him myself?" 

 

The lady widened her eyes stunned and shook her head. She stole a confused glance at the young man beside Jihoon, until finally he spoke, "I think I know you." 

 

Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he faced the young man. He shook his head in reflex because he really didn't remember that guy. 

 

"Can we talk?" 

"What do you want?" 

 

That young man looked at the pretty lady in front of them and nodded to give a sign for her to leave them. 

 

"I recognized you," the young man exclaimed right after the receptionist lady left them alone. 

 

"But I couldn't-" 

"You're the new sleeping partner for Kang Daniel?" 

 

Jihoon didn't make any response. His eyes rolled furiously and his voice was hanging on his throat. 

 

That-

 

"I'm Ryoto, your Master's previous bed partner." 

 

Your Master.

Your Master. 

 

Heh. 

Jihoon laughed and took a look at look at that young man from head to toe. 

 

"And?" 

"Can we talk alone?" 

 

Jihoon made a slanted smirk and firmly said, "No problem."

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"So- You're the new one?" 

"Got any problem with that?"

"Which hotel are you staying now?"

"Why do you want to know?" 

"Why would Kang Daniel hire someone like you?"

"Why were you mad because Daniel stopped hiring you?" 

 

Their mutual dirty looks sparked until Jihoon finally chuckled furiously. "Why are you in his office?" 

 

Ryoto paused until he finally said, "We've got an appointment."

 

Jihoon laughed and sipped his lemon juice. He could feel hot steam blowing from his ears and head.  _That damned Daniel-_

 

"Can I give you an advice?" 

 

Jihoon lifted his head and made a huge effort to pay attention to what that tall young man before him had to say. 

 

"Stop working for him if you don't want to end up like me and the others." 

 

Jihoon burst into laughter, he almost spilled his drink. "You're here because you want to see Daniel, right?" 

 

Ryoto paused to read the atmosphere until he finally nodded. 

 

"Thank me later because I'll make him come here." 

"What?" 

 

Jihoon quickly took his phone and tried calling Daniel. 

 

"Hi, love-"

"I'm in your cafeteria, get down here right this second." 

"Okay, wait a moment, did you-" 

"Ah, wear your shirt properly because you have a guest." 

"Guest- who?" 

"He told me his name- Ryoto." 

 

Daniel paused for a few seconds until Jihoon heard him curse with his breath racing hard. 

 

Jihoon knew Daniel would run his ass off to get here. 

 

Yeah, he had to do that anyway, unless he wanted to be the victim of a homicide. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Ryoto widened his eyes in surprise when he saw Daniel really came. "Sir..." 

 

Daniel made a long sigh and sat right beside Jihoon.  _What kind of situation is this?_

 

Daniel licked his lips and glanced at Jihoon who was busy at sipping his drink. "Why are you here?" 

 

"Who? Me?" Jihoon snapped.

 

Daniel shook his head and grasped Jihoon's fingers, the younger man tried to yank his hand off. "I told you to contact Jungha if you have any issue." 

 

"Who? Me?" Jihoon repeated.

 

Daniel made a long sigh and said, "I wasn't talking to you, love-" 

 

Those words stunned Ryoto. His clear eyes stared at Daniel who kept attempting to hold Jihoon's fingers. 

 

"Do you want to speak alone? Do I need to go away from here?" 

 

Daniel held on tight to Jihoon's arm and warned him, "Stay." 

 

"Are you mad at me?" 

 

Daniel sighed again and shook his head, "It's not like that." 

 

Ryoto clearly saw everything. He wasn't an idiot, of course. He was just curious- how could it happen? 

 

He had waited all this time for Daniel to open up his heart and ended up-- left behind. 

 

Ryoto didn't want it. He didn't like it. 

 

His position wasn't only taken but also skipped! 

 

"I just want to know- where are you staying at right now, Sir?" 

 

Daniel tried to be patient and gave Rio his understanding, "I live with him now, at my house." 

 

"House?" 

 

Daniel nodded and grasped Jihoon tighter. "I've asked him to marry me." 

 

"Wh-what?" 

"I'll send you an invitation once he accepts it." 

 

Rio looked at the both of them and laughed in sorrow. "You're marrying him?" 

 

Jihoon was pissed off at first. He was frustrated and angry. 

 

But when he took a second to see Ryoto hanging his head down and trying not to cry, Jihoon felt like he was looking at himself. 

 

Weren't they one and the same? 

Didn't they fall into the same trap? 

 

"After everything between us?" 

 

Jihoon couldn't stand listening any longer. He wanted to get away from there in that instant. 

 

"After all the hugs and kisses-" 

"I'm leaving." 

 

Jihoon got up and blinked fast to hold this suffocating feeling in his chest. 

 

"Baby-"

"I'm not mad, talk to him properly. I'll call Jungha-ahjussi and wait for you upstairs." 

 

Jihoon smiled and took his time stroking Daniel's head. "See you later."

 

Then Jihoon walked away. Trying to encourage himself and left them to talk it out between them.

 

This situation must have been humiliating for Ryoto. Jihoon obviously didn't like that guy, but- didn't they get into the same phase? 

 

It was just that Jihoon was lucky enough to get a different ending. He was just lucky that Daniel liked him back. 

 

Jihoon could only hope that Ryoto could get a better guy. 

 

Even though he knew there was no one better than Daniel out there. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Seongwu took a fearful glance at Jihoon, who stayed silent with the huge teddy bear on his lap. 

 

This young man had wailed just now from God knows what reason. He sobbed miserably and hugged Daniel's teddy bear that no one even dared to touch. 

 

"You knew him, right?" 

"Who?" 

"Ryoto." 

 

Seongwu got flustered and went speechless in an instant. 

 

"He has a small face and his eyes are really pretty, sobs sobs," Jihoon whined again and squeezed Daniel's huge teddy bear. "You must've seen him at the registration, right?" 

 

Seongwu didn't want to laugh initially, but it was too late. He already burst into laughter before finally offering the tissue box to Jihoon. 

 

"It was an agreement signing, not registration." 

 

Jihoon whined and wiped his tears. "Whatever it was. Imagining them sleeping on the same bed, I--" 

 

Seongwu understood and smiled, reaching his hand out to rub Jihoon's head. "Daniel didn't do that because he wanted to sleep with someone." 

 

Jihoon didn't respond. He tried to listen. 

 

"It was his phobia that made him do that." 

 

Jihoon wiped his nose and listened seriously. 

 

"He had that phobia after his mother left him and went away first." Seongwu pointed up to the sky and Jihoon understood. 

 

"Mina..." 

 

"Mina's parents adopted Daniel since he was 10. Daniel didn't have a father and his mother raised him on her own," Seongwu drew a breath and continued, "She passed away because of an accident in the mountain when there was a rainstorm." 

 

Jihoon squeezed the teddy bear on his lap. 

 

"Minhyun and I met Daniel in Canada, we were in the same school and dorm at that time." 

 

Jihoon felt heat stinging his eyes. 

 

"We knew everything after Daniel fainted out of insomnia. That boy--" 

 

Jihoon cried again listening to him. 

 

"I heard from Mina that Daniel was there with his mother when the accident happened. But Daniel couldn't save her and they were finally found on the mountain with Daniel's mother passed away long before."

 

Jihoon hung his head and sobbed again. 

 

"I know you want to hear these from Daniel, but be patient. For Daniel, there's only one that he wants now, and that is you." 

 

Seongwu continued to rub Jihoon's head and said, half begging, "Don't hurt him and keep him safe." 

 

Jihoon closed his eyes and cried again. He had been busily protesting that his life was miserable. 

 

But Daniel-

 

What should he do now? 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel instructed Jungha to drive the car faster. He panicked when he received the message from Jihoon who told him that the young man had returned to their house. 

 

"Is he angry?" 

 

Jungha didn't dare to answer, he could only increase the car's speed in the middle of the rain. He saw Daniel tried to call Jihoon again and again, but he failed. 

 

"We'll arrive soon, Sir." 

 

The vehicle entered the large gate of Daniel's house. Jungha prepared to get out of the car and opened the umbrella for Daniel, but Daniel apparently beat him to it. He already opened his coat and covered his head. 

 

He ran through the rain and hurried to get into his large house. 

 

Jungha's eyes widened seeing that and gently said afterwards, "You're amazing, Park Jihoon." 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"Jihoon-ah!" 

 

No answer.

 

"Park Jihoon!" 

 

Daniel ran towards the bedroom when he couldn't find Jihoon anywhere else. 

 

"Baby-" 

"I'm in the bathroom." 

 

Daniel scurried over towards the bathroom and tried to open it. 

 

"We have to talk." 

"Not now."

"I can explain. Ryoto and I- Hhhh! Open the door first." 

 

No answer.

It was quiet. 

 

"Jihoon-ah." 

"I'm not mad." 

 

Daniel frowned. "Are you crying?"

 

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

 

"No." 

"Open the door before I smash it open." 

"I'm not mad." 

"Open it, or-" 

 

Click. 

The door finally opened and Daniel quickly stepped in.

 

He saw Jihoon right there, who was crying right beside the sink counter. "Baby, I can explain." 

 

Daniel quickly hugged Jihoon and stroke his head. "Ryoto finally understood, and--"

 

Sobs. 

Jihoon cried and pressed himself closer in their hug. No, he wasn't crying because of Ryoto, but--

 

"Please don't cry, you'll make me go crazy." 

 

Because of Kang Daniel. Because of this young man in his arms. 

 

"Jihoon, I-" 

"Let's get married." 

"W-what?" 

 

Jihoon stood on his toes to hug Daniel's neck and firmly said, "Let's get married. I want to marry you." 

 

Daniel blinked confusedly and could only hug him closer. 

 

"I'll marry you and keep you safe from everything."

 

Daniel smiled hearing that. 

 

"I'll bring a huge umbrella in the raining season. I'll hug you every night. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe." 

 

"If you keep me safe, who'll keep you safe?" 

 

"I'm strong and can take care of myself. You're such a scaredy cat, why are you worrying about me instead HUHUHUHU." 

 

Jihoon cried loud again, which made Daniel chuckle in amusement. 

 

Daniel kissed Jihoon's cheek and said, "All right, let's get married-" 

 

He hugged the other man tighter and continued, "-and thank you for wanting to keep me safe." 

 

He shut his eyes, not wanting to admit that he was holding himself back from crying. He sighed, feeling content, and finally cried when he heard Jihoon whispered, "I love you."

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon opened Daniel's bedroom's window at 2 AM and it was raining outside. He turned his head to face Daniel, who was deeply asleep on the bed without any shirt. 

 

Jihoon reached out and the rain drop fell onto him. 

 

It was warm. The raindrop of that night. 

 

Jihoon wrapped Daniel's shirt on him tighter and made a small smile as he was remembering everything. 

 

"Jihoon-" 

 

Jihoon turned around and jogged to return to the bed with Daniel. 

 

"I'm here." 

 

Daniel went back to his dreams and closed his eyes. He hugged Jihoon with his cold bare arms. 

 

Jihoon sighed sadly and pulled their blanket to cover Daniel's body.

 

Staring long at Daniel's sleeping face, he leaned in to kiss Daniel's red lips. 

 

"Hm?" 

 

It probed Daniel's consciousness, who started fluttering his eyes open. "What's wrong?"

 

"It's raining outside," Jihoon told him. 

 

"Really?" 

 

Hng.

 

"Thank goodness, then." 

"Why are you thanking it?" 

"You'll hug me tighter when it comes." 

 

Daniel reached out to brush the corner of Jihoon's eyes, who was looking at him. 

 

"Do you want to try doing it?" 

"What?"

"Touching the raindrop." 

 

Daniel wanted to say no at first, but after seeing Jihoon's smile, he changed his decision. He nodded agreeing to it, and they got up towards the room's window.

 

With a thick blanket covered them both, Jihoon took Daniel's fingers. Carefully, he took their hands out of the window, to try the warmth of the falling rain. 

 

Drip.

 

Drip. 

 

Daniel closed his eyes and leaned his head on Jihoon's shoulder. 

 

His heart raced when he felt the raindrop against his skin, but-

 

"You're not alone with them, I'm here with you." 

 

Daniel's free arm wrapped around Jihoon's waist. 

 

"Even in the future. I'll be here. We can enjoy the rain from the window, together."

 

Jihoon pulled their hands from the window and turned his body. The blanket that warmed them fell to the floor and they stared at each other. 

 

Daniel smiled wistfully at Jihoon, who was smiling sweetly. 

 

"I don't know if it's wise to say this, but I want to stress to you that- my obligation isn't just to sleep by your side. There will definitely be sex here." 

 

Daniel giggled in mirth because he couldn't believe that Jihoon still remembered his words at that time. 

 

_"I don't know if it's wise to say this, but I want to stress to you that--" Daniel licked his lip and looked at Jihoon's blinking eyes, "--your obligation is just to sleep by my side. There will be no sex whatsoever here."_

 

Daniel nodded and started kissing Jihoon deeply. He gently pushed Jihoon to the bed and said, "Yes, Mr. Park. I love you too." 

 

Jihoon laughed because Daniel could read his mind so well.  

 

They both went back to kissing and restarted what they had been enjoying before. 

 

Falling in love in the red line that linked them together. 

Falling in love in the thread of fate that caused their encounter.

Falling in love in a sweet cord that-- brought them as one.

 

Daniel and Jihoon were there. 

 

Because they fell in love. 

 

**"The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break."**

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait. There's a bonus chapter. The author likes coming back to her stories when she misses the setting, so if she ever updates this in the future, I'll translate that again for everyone to read.
> 
> Also let me just leave this cute Author's Notes here:
> 
>  
> 
> **Hehehehe. It's completed. Thank you for everyone who have read, commented, gave kudos, and everything. Yes, including you, who just read without leaving anything behind, thank you so muuuch.**
> 
>  
> 
> **It's okay if you won't leave anything, but don't forget to promote Nielwink to your buddies, okaaaaay(?)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Tell them that Nielwink is cute too.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Tell them that Nielwink is sweet too.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Let's spread Nielwink virus together.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Let's keep Nielwink safe together. *whoops suddenly so angsty***
> 
>  
> 
> **I still have other Nielwink stories. I hope you enjoy them and see you in the next FFs.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Byeee *kisses***


	14. 0529

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

"Book a table for two in the most expensive restaurant in the city, complete with live violinist service."

"Decorate with balloons and flowers, make it as amazing as possible." 

"I want 3-tier cake, the largest one." 

"And wrap the present with the most-" 

 

Click. 

 

"What are you up to?"

 

Daniel refrained from speaking the moment Jihoon entered the bedroom. 

 

Jihoon threw his thick book to the mattress and plopped his body to seek the comfort. "My body's a wreck." 

 

"Want to eat dinner?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head. "I want to die--" 

 

"Yah!" 

 

Hehehehe. Jihoon chuckled and stretched his arms open. "I'm exhausted, can I ask for a hug, Sir?" 

 

Daniel approached him and pulled Jihoon to get up from the bed. He hugged Jihoon's body as the young man kept complaining how tired he was. 

 

"Don't call me 'Sir'." 

"Why? Reminded of Ryoto?" 

 

Jihoon stick his tongue out and bit Daniel's ear, who cringed a little from that. "It's your punishment for remembering Ryoto in my birthday."

 

"I wasn't, I just felt uncomfortable hearing you call me that way." 

"Why?"

"We'll get married after your graduation, it'll sound weird if you call me like I'm your boss." 

"But you are my boss." 

 

Jihoon sneered at Daniel. He removed himself from the hug and they both looked at each other. 

 

"I'm not your boss." 

"And?"

"Every asset under my name and everything I own in my bank account will belong to you." 

 

Jihoon laughed mockingly. The rich sometimes thought more about their riches when the topic of marriage came up. 

 

"And what else?" Jihoon teased. 

 

"Hm? What else could there be?" 

"Aside from your assets and bank accounts?" 

 

Daniel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was there anything more valuable than those?

 

"And you? Who will you belong to?" 

 

When the realization dawned upon him, Daniel chuckled adoringly. "My parents, of course." 

 

Jihoon couldn't retort to that. He nodded and looked at Daniel's moist bottom lip. "Because you belong to your parents, do I have to ask for their permission when I want to kiss you?" 

 

Daniel laughed and pulled Jihoon's waist closer. "Just kissing?" he teased. 

 

Jihoon nodded innocently. 

 

"Come here, you." Daniel reached out and brought Jihoon's face closer. 

 

They shared a deep kiss, and who knew since when, Daniel's hand had expertly moved to unbutton Jihoon's shirt while the young man hadn't even realized what was going on.

 

They exchanged the angles of their faces and Jihoon flinched as he felt Daniel gently stroking his neck. 

 

"Are you too tired?" Daniel pulled away momentarily from the kiss to ask, before capturing Jihoon's lips once more. 

 

Jihoon shook his head. His bottom lip still engaged proactively and he noticed how Daniel pushed him against the bed to lay him down. Daniel had completely unbuttoned his shirt, but there was still a layer of plain white fabric on his skin.

 

Daniel assisted Jihoon to completely remove his shirt and they returned to their fervent kiss earlier. 

 

Jihoon had this habit of shutting his eyes close whenever they kissed, and that became Daniel's favorite part. The younger man seemed to be swept off his feet when they kissed and fully concentrated on their languid and gentle moves. 

 

Daniel's hand had reached Jihoon's belt, eager to unbuckle it, until--

 

_Bzzzzzzzt._

 

"Shit."

 

Daniel rarely cussed, but this was too much. He was that close to open Jihoon's belt if that phone call never got in. 

 

"Hello!" Daniel shouted while being pissed off. He knew Jihoon was also irritated but he still had to consider if this was an urgent call. 

 

"Niel-"

 

_Ong Seongwu. What does he want?_

 

 

"You're on your paid leave?" 

"Yeah, today is Jihoon's birthday and he's right here underneath me now, we're just getting it on but you-- oommmph" 

 

Jihoon covered Daniel's mouth and yanked the phone forcefully. "Hyung-"

 

"M-my apologies. I had no idea. I-" 

 

Damn it. Jihoon's face was flushed in deep red. 

 

"Y-you guys go on, I won't bother you anymore." 

 

 _Beep_. The connection ended and Jihoon sighed his irritation out. Daniel was still hovering above him, looking at him in silence. 

 

"Satisfied now? This is really humiliating."

 

Jihoon covered his face with his arms, and Daniel voiced out his protest. The older man still wanted to see Jihoon's flushed face, all spent up and panting for breath. His swollen lips and glistening forehead. 

 

"Jihoon-ah." 

 

Jihoon didn't reply. He was still utterly embarrassed and thought about how he could face Seongwu the next time he met that guy. 

 

"Remove your arms, please-" Daniel pulled Jihoon's arms apart and faintly smiled when he saw the younger man looked at him with miserable look in his eyes. "We're far from done here."

 

Jihoon nodded. He pulled Daniel's face to lean closer once more and whispered against his lips to warn him, "If there's even one more call-" 

 

"I'll shove it away," Daniel quickly got the hint and replied. 

 

They both laughed and returned to their kiss. 

 

Along with endless gentle touches, even though it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel embraced Jihoon's bare body from his lover's back. They were both still on the bed, their eyes staring straight to the window.

 

"The rainy season has passed."

 

Right. Daniel was grateful for that. 

 

"Aren't you curious?" 

"About what, hyung?"

"About-- what could have happened that day if Woojin didn't come to our hotel suite." 

 

Jihoon turned around and faced Daniel, who was completely naked too. "What would happen?" 

 

"That day--" Daniel laughed and said, "--I was thinking to declare my love for you."

 

Jihoon's eyes widened as he got stunned. "What?" 

 

"You don't know how heartbroken I was when I thought you already had a boyfriend." 

 

Jihoon still didn't get it. So, Daniel--

 

"Aren't you curious since when?" 

"What"

"When I started having feelings for you." 

 

Jihoon blinked and his eyes lit up so bright. "When?" 

 

"It's when you went out to go through the rain and finding a cab for me." 

 

Jihoon's heart raced in a chaotic mess.

 

He stared deep into Daniel's eyes, who said, "I'm not made of stone, how could I not fall for you?" 

 

Daniel's ears reddened and Jihoon chuckled adoringly. 

 

"Aren't you curious, about the beginning of my phobia?" 

 

He already knew. Actually, Jihoon had known about it already. "Do you want to tell me?" Jihoon asked. Even if he knew, he still wanted to hear the story from Daniel. 

 

But not because Daniel was forced to it. Jihoon had truly embraced himself to wait until Daniel was ready. 

 

"That day-- the rain was falling heavily." 

 

Daniel's eyes were empty as his mind flew to reach that moment in time. 

 

"My mother was sprawled on the ground, drenched by the rain, but I-- could do nothing to save her." 

 

Enough. Jihoon shook his head and wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck.

 

"That's enough. I'll only listen until that point." 

 

Jihoon just didn't want to see Daniel cry. He  _couldn't_. 

 

"Jihoon-ah." 

 

Jihoon pressed his lips, refused to talk. 

 

"Happy birthday." 

 

Hehehehehe. He chuckled and nodded. He took his time to kiss Daniel's bare shoulder before pulling away from their embrace. 

 

"Tonight, how about going out for dinner?" 

"What for?" 

"Celebrating your birthday."

"I hope this is just a casual dinner. I'll die out of embarrassment if you bring me to an expensive restaurant with all the decors and balloons." 

 

Daniel gulped hard. 

 

"Let alone having the additional tall cakes, and, pray tell, don't get me started on a present as huge as a table with live violin backsound."

 

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Daniel let out a stiff laughter. 

 

"Of course you won't do that, right? You're not that kind of conventional guy, right?" 

 

Daniel made a herculean effort to nod and reached for his pants. "I'll-- go to the bathroom," he said quickly without forgetting to bring his phone to the bathroom. Daniel pressed Jungha's numbers in lightspeed and--

 

"Yes, Sir?" 

"Cancel everything."

"What?" 

"Cancel everything in the plan, aishhhh. Why did I even try to trust anything written online."

 

Daniel sighed and stared at his reflection in the mirror. "You idiot," he said. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

_"Book a table for two in the most expensive restaurant in the city, complete with live violinist service."_

_"Decorate with balloons and flowers, make it as amazing as possible."_

_"I want 3-tier cake, the largest one."_

_"And wrap the present with the most-"_

 

Jihoon held back from laughing when he recalled the conversation that Daniel had with someone, that he overheard from the door. 

 

Jihoon covered his blushing face with his arms and said, "The Kang Daniel is even more adorable than I thought." 

 

He was still busy laughing until finally Daniel went out of the bathroom with red ears and guilty look in his face. 

 

"Hyung." 

"What?"

"I love you so much." 

 

Hehehehehe. 

Daniel chuckled in glee and climbed the bed again to hug Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon's birthday was very beautiful. 

 

...

 

...

 

END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! One translated series done! 
> 
> Sorry for being inconsistent with the terms I use. I mean-- sleeping partners, bed partners, bedmates, sleeping together, sleeping along, sleeping beside-- wtf me. IM SO SORRY. I sometimes felt a single term too awkward in different mood and circumstance so. TT TT 
> 
> Leave your kudos and comment---even as anons---as it made me happy and I'm sure the author is, too! Even if you just want to fangirl over nielwink ship over here please dooooooo I'll fangirl with you happily. 
> 
> Let's sail this Nielwink ship together aaaaaaah. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Captain Daniel will receive you onboard! (Because seriously, Daniel is working hard to sail the ship nowadays I'm just too soft. Way too soft.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the nielwink fandom. All rights pertaining the fanfiction belongs to december2812~
> 
> Some of the formattings got edited because it would have fitted wattpad's viewing features, but it would probably look weird in AO3, but I'll keep it minimal. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it~ The author will definitely visit this page so please comment even as anons to show your appreciation to her~
> 
> I have two translated series in queue:
> 
>  **Beautiful Scar by december2812**  
>  Daniel and Jihoon agreed to separate 3 years ago. Now they were forced to meet again in unavoidable circumstances.
> 
>  **AFTER by justohsehunsgirl**  
>  Jihoon woke up with new titles, belongings, and identity that he wasn't sure about. A demon's mate. 
> 
> They're both angsty by the way. I think I'm going to juggle them depending on my mood hahahaha. Let's meet again in the future titles! I hope you're going to enjoy them~


End file.
